Un rastro de plumas azules
by Apheront
Summary: La paz que Blu y Perla habían encontrado después de su primera aventura no duró mucho pues ahora alguien más amenaza con acabar con la felicidad de la pareja azul. Blu fue secuestrado dejando a Perla nuevamente sola, solo que esta vez será ella quien lo salve. Perla saldrá en busca de Blu a lado de sus amigos y conocerá a alguien en el transcurso, ¿Quien será este nuevo personaje?
1. Una noche inigualable

**Bueno este fic es como un periodo de tiempo antes de que Blu y Perla tuvieran hijos por si a alguien le surgen las dudas, espero les guste **

* * *

Una mañana en Río de Janeiro, las aves cantaban, el sol se asomaba dejando ver el mar el cual brillaba solo con el reflejo del sol, las mañanas en ese lugar eran casi tan mágicas como las aves que ahí habitaban, todas tan llenas de color y alegría, despertando junto con el alba, una mañana perfecta.

Perla empezaba a despertar en su nido, se percató inmediatamente de que Blu no se encontraba con ella, otra vez. La razón de que Blu no estuviera era que seguramente había ido a la nueva casa de Linda en Río, y aunque para Perla al principio le pareció un tanto normal que Blu quisiera estar entre los humanos de vez en cuando, esta vez sintió cierto enojo, pues Blu había prometido esforzarse por ser más salvaje, cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho muy bien que digamos, Perla se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del nido.

"No puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez" Pensó Perla algo decepcionada para luego salir del nido en busca de Blu quien como en casi todas las mañanas hasta ahora se encontraba en casa de Linda de cierta manera viviendo como humano, estaba en la estufa preparándose el desayuno, Perla al llegar calmo lo más que pudo su enojo.

-Blu…- Entró diciendo Perla por la ventana.

-Ah, hola cariño… Mira, te preparé el desayuno…- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa en su rostro a la cual Perla no reaccionó muy bien.

-Blu, ya habíamos hablado de esto…- Reclamó Perla algo molesta.

-Muy bien, lo siento, pero no te vas a poner así solo por una mañana aquí ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Blu algo nervioso.

-No… Por una mañana no…- Respondió Perla.

-Qué alivio, creí que…- Iba a decir Blu, pero Perla lo interrumpió.

-¡Pero por semana y media!- Gritó Perla reclamándole a Blu quien oficialmente había entrado en pánico, odiaba ver a Perla enojada y sobre todo cuando era él quien la hacía enojar. Blu simplemente se quedó callado, esa era una batalla que no podía ganar.

-Blu… Sé que estas muy acostumbrado a estas cosas… Pero prometiste que intentarías vivir más como un ave y menos como un humano… Pero hasta ahora… No he visto que lo intentes… Mucho menos que quieras hacerlo…- Terminó de decir Perla con la mirada hacia el suelo, se podía notar la obvia tristeza y decepción que sentía, Blu tragó saliva y se acercó a Perla.

-Es cierto… Prometí que lo intentaría… Lamento esto y…- Pero nuevamente Perla lo interrumpe.

-Blu… Solo elije, esto- Dijo Perla señalando la comida que Blu había hecho –O esto- Repitió Perla, esta vez señalando a la ventana con su ala.

Blu se quedó pensando por un momento para luego sonreír y salir volando del lugar junto con Perla en busca de su desayuno a la manera "Salvaje" Cosa que a Blu le resultó más fácil de lo que creyó, aunque era de esperarse pues cerca de donde tenían su nido la comida nunca escaseaba.

Habiendo desayunado Perla llevó a Blu a visitar varios lugares de Río que ella conocía, le presentó a varias aves, a algunas Blu les agrado más que a otras pero eso era lo de menos. Al parecer aun después del mal rato, esa seguía siendo una mañana perfecta.

Después de algunas horas de haber paseado, conocido aves y descansar, Blu y Perla decidieron ir al club de samba de Nico y Pedro, a festejar y a divertirse pero antes decidieron pasar a ver si Rafael estaba disponible para ir.

-Hola Rafa- Llegó saludando Perla.

-Que tal amigos- Respondió Rafael saliendo del árbol.

-Hola Rafael, bueno íbamos al club de samba de Nico y Pedro y queríamos saber si te interesaba acompañarnos- Explicó Blu a Rafael, pero la reacción de Rafa no fue la que Blu esperaba.

-¿Al club de samba?- Preguntó Rafael algo nervioso.

-Sí… ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Perla algo confundida.

-No, claro que no, es solo que… Bueno ustedes son pareja y hasta ahora no han tenido una cena romántica ¿O sí?- Termino preguntando Rafael algo más calmado.

-Bueno… Pues no… Hasta ahora no…- Respondió Blu algo fuera de lugar.

-Bueno amigos, ya viene siendo hora- Dijo Rafael poniéndose en medio de los dos y sujetándolos con sus alas –Conozco un lugar fantástico para las aves recién casadas, fui a ese lugar cuando recién conocí a mi querida Eva- Explicó Rafael, a lo cual Blu y Perla solo se limitaron a sonreír. Habiendo recibido la dirección, Blu y Perla fueron de regreso al nido a "Arreglarse" primero, Rafael solo vio cómo se alejaban para luego ir volando al club de Samba. Al llegar se podían ver a varias aves arreglando el lugar con distintas decoraciones, Rafael fue al centro del lugar, donde estaban Nico y Pedro dándoles indicaciones a las demás aves.

-Nico, Pedro, como va todo- Saludo Rafael a sus dos amigos.

-Hola Rafi- Saludaron Nico y Pedro acercándose a Rafael.

-¿Creen que todo esté listo para mañana?- Preguntó Rafael con curiosidad

-Sin duda hermano, estará listo para nuestros amigos azules- Afirmó Pedro con mucho entusiasmo.

-No irán a venir hoy ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Nico algo preocupado.

-No, los convencí de ir a ese "Restaurante" al que fui con Eva, al menos por hoy, no tendremos problemas- Explicó Rafael

-Ese lugar no es exactamente un restaurante- Dijo Pedro.

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de convencer a Blu- Explicó Rafael para luego ayudar a sus amigos a ordenar un poco el lugar, Blu y Perla por otro lado ya estaban listos para salir, Rafael les había dicho que esperaran un poco antes de ir, pues según él, ese lugar en la noche era más mágico que cuando era de día.

-Blu, ¿Estás listo?- Llamo Perla a Blu en la salida del nido.

-Sí, estoy listo- Contestó Blu acercándose a Perla. –Bien, solo falta un rato para que anochezca, según Rafael el lugar es mejor de noche- Dijo Blu poniéndose a lado de Perla.

-Eso dijo, supongo que el tiempo que nos toma en llegar sumando un rato dentro del lugar, será la hora perfecta- Explicó Perla a lo que Blu asintió y ambos se fueron volando hacia el lugar que Rafael les había mencionado. Dicho lugar según las indicaciones de Rafael, se encontraba en la selva, por lo que Blu no esperaba que fuera algo tan bueno.

Al llegar, al principio no encontraron el lugar hasta que vieron un guacamayo verde posado sobre una rama, Blu y Perla decidieron ir a preguntar.

-Am hola- Llamó Blu al guacamayo.

-Buenas noches- Respondió el guacamayo.

-Estamos buscando un lugar y queríamos saber si puedes ayudarnos- Explicó Blu.

-Bien, ¿Qué tipo de lugar?- Preguntó el guacamayo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, un amigo nos dijo que era una especie de restaurante para parejas o algo por el estilo- Terminó de decir Blu, a lo que el guacamayo sonrió poniendo un ala sobre el hombro de Blu.

-Amigos… Síganme- Dijo el guacamayo para luego guiar a Blu y a Perla entre la selva hasta llegar a un claro de la misma.

-Dama y caballero… Este es el lugar que estaban buscando- Dijo el guacamayo de manera cortes mostrando a Blu y a Perla un árbol bastante grande en el que había varias aves, todas con pareja, no era exactamente un restaurante, la cualidad del lugar era que ese árbol tenía comida de sobra la cual las aves podían tomar, eso y el entretenimiento de música y baile en vivo, sin mencionar que tal como dijo Rafael, ese lugar era mejor de noche.

-Elijan su rama y disfruten el show- Dijo el guacamayo para luego despedirse.

Blu y Perla estaban fascinados con el lugar, rápidamente fueron a la primera rama que vieron, al llegar Blu se paseó por el árbol para buscar comida la cual llevó de regreso con Perla. Ambos comieron, y pasaron el rato conversando, riendo y divirtiéndose. Ya avanzada un poco la hora comenzó a escucharse música, después de la nada salieron varias aves que empezaron a bailar en el aire, Blu y Perla no separaban la mirada de aquella coreografía, guacamayos de varios colores y algunos tucanes volaban de un lado al otro creando diversas formas en el aire todas coordinadas perfectamente, todo lo hacían al ritmo de la música y mediante esta aumentaba o disminuía su velocidad las aves de igual manera seguían el ritmo, fueron alrededor de 4 distintas coreografías, al final de todo el guacamayo verde que había guiado a Blu y a Perla se dirigió a todos los presentes en el árbol.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado esta noche, ahora antes de marcharse los invito a dar una última vista al hermoso cielo nocturno que se puede apreciar desde aquí- Dijo el guacamayo, habiendo escuchado eso, todas las aves que estaban en el árbol volaron hacia arriba del mismo entre ellas Blu y Perla, al llegar a la copa del árbol todas las parejas se posaron sobre las ramas de la superficie a ver el cielo nocturno, Blu y Perla estaban maravillados con lo que veían Blu jamás había visto nada parecido en la ciudad, y Perla jamás se había dado el tiempo de verlo mientras estaba en la selva. Perla se acurrucó en el pecho de Blu quien al sentirla la abrazó con una de sus alas.

-Gracias Blu… Por todo…- Dijo Perla con un tono dulce.

-No Perla… Gracias a ti- Respondió Blu besando a Perla en la mejilla.

Las parejas comenzaban a irse una por una hasta que solo quedaron Blu y Perla quienes se quedaron por una tiempo más para luego regresar a su nido, se podía distinguir el cansancio en el rostro de ambos, al llegar Perla se detuvo en medio del nido con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Blu…- Dijo Perla algo cansada.

-¿Sí?- Respondió Blu algo confundido.

-¿Despertarás conmigo esta vez?- Preguntó Perla con un tono algo decaído.

-De hoy en adelante, no habrá mañana que no me veas…- Dijo Blu abrazando a Perla quien sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, acto seguido, ambos se acomodaron en el nido para dormir.

Habían pasado algunas horas y todo parecía normal pero a Blu lo despertó un ruido que venía fuera del nido, s levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Perla, fue hacia la salida del nido pero no vio ni escuchó nada, por un momento creyó que había sido solo su imaginación e iba a regresar junto a Perla, pero nuevamente escuchó ese ruido, ahora que estaba despierto pudo distinguir que el ruido eran aleteos, según parecía, había otra ave ahí, por lo que Blu decidió salir del nido a ver si la encontraba, procuro no alejarse mucho del nido, se paró sobre una rama y miro a todos lados.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó Blu algo asustado, al no recibir respuesta decidió regresar al nido pero logró ver una sombra sobre él, y al momento de darse vuelta algo lo golpeó haciéndolo caer de la rama, todo había sido muy rápido por lo que Blu no logró ver que lo golpeó aunque notó cómo unas plumas cafés caían, parecían las de un halcón. Después de recuperarse logró ver las patas de un ave frente a él pero no correspondían ningún tipo de halcon, al mirar hacia arriba para ver el rostro de la misteriosa ave fue golpeado con una roca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes amigo azul-

* * *

**Bueno este fue todo el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Desaparecido

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en Río, Perla, al sentir los primeros rayos del sol despertó.

-Buenos días Blu…- Dijo Perla al despertar pero fue muy amarga su sorpresa al no ver a Blu junto a ella otra vez, Perla se levantó desconcertada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Blu…- Susurró Perla bastante decaída no podía creer que aun después de la mágica noche que habían pasado Blu hubiera roto su promesa así como así, fue por miedo y confianza que decidió no ir a la casa de Linda esta vez, no quería llegar y encontrar a Blu viviendo como "Humano" otra vez, por lo que decidió salir a despejarse un momento con la esperanza de que Blu apareciera y explicara el por qué de su ausencia esa mañana, quería confiar en que no rompería su promesa.

Perla salió del nido sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería pensar, aunque no podía ocultar el mal animo con el que cargaba. Perla duró aproximadamente una hora volando sobre los arboles intentando ver a Blu en alguno de ellos, pero sin éxito alguno, al final, Perla aterrizó en una rama mirando al cielo, se quedó ahí por algunos minutos queriendo confiar en que Blu mantendría su promesa, pero al cabo de un tiempo se rindió y decidió ir a buscarlo en casa de Linda sin saber que haría o diría si encontraba a Blu ahí.

Al llegar a la casa, Perla se detuvo cerca de la ventana pensando en si entraría o no, duró algunos segundos así hasta que decidió asomarse, de cierta manera fue reconfortante el no ver a Blu en la cocina, pero eso no bastaba para probar que Blu no estaba en la casa. Perla entró por la ventana mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Blu? ¿Estás aquí?...- Preguntaba Perla algo temerosa de que le respondieran, pero al no escuchar nada su temor comenzó a disiparse, decidió aventurarse más adentro de la casa, buscó en todas las habitaciones, en la sala y en todos los lugares que encontró pero ni rastro de Blu, pero a ese punto, en vez de reconfortarla el hecho de que Blu no estuviera en la casa, comenzaba a preocuparse pues, si Blu no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba? Esa duda comenzaba a invadir los pensamientos de Perla. Después de buscar en toda la casa un par de veces, Perla estaba 100% segura de que Blu no estaba ahí.

"Al menos no rompió su promesa" Pensó Perla algo aliviada pero a la vez preocupada, pero decidió no dejarse derrotar por eso, Blu no estaba en la casa, lo que significaba que cumplió lo que había prometido, Perla se animó al pensar eso y salió volando del lugar con la intención de buscar a Blu pero, aunque estaba feliz de que Blu no hubiera ido a la casa, Perla aun se preguntaba porque Blu no estaba en el nido esa mañana.

La primera idea que le llegó a Perla a la cabeza fue ir a ver a Rafael, quizá el había visto a Blu, al llegar vio a Rafael sobre una rama con 3 de sus hijos como siempre dándole problemas, Perla aterrizó en la rama y soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Rafael así.

-Hola Rafa- Saludó Perla.

-Oh Hola Perla- Respondió Rafael con algo de dificultad por sus hijos.

-No quiero entretenerte mucho, solo quería saber si has visto a Blu…- Dijo Perla con curiosidad.

-¿A Blu?...- Se quedó pensando Rafael por un momento mientras mandaba a sus hijos de regreso al nido quienes de milagro decidieron hacerle caso.

-No… No lo he visto en lo que va del día… ¿No está contigo?- Terminó preguntando Rafael aunque de cierta manera la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia.

-No… Esta mañana desperté y no estaba… Fui a buscarlo a la casa de Linda pero tampoco estaba ahí…- Explicó Perla algo preocupada a lo que Rafael se quedó pensando por un momento.

-Eso no es normal en él…- Dijo Perla algo decaída.

-Descuida Perla, seguramente está por ahí… Iré a ver a Nico y a Pedro a preguntarles si lo han visto- Dijo Rafael para intentar animar a Perla quien se limitó a asentir.

Rafael se despidió de Perla y se fue volando a ver a Nico y a Pedro, Perla por otro lado decidió seguir buscando en la selva.

Rafael llegó al club de Samba justo al mismo tiempo que Nico y Pedro.

-Rafi, madrugaste hoy- Saludó Nico al ver a Rafael.

-Algo así hehe… De hecho vengo a preguntarles algo- Explicó Rafael.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Pedro.

-¿No habrán visto a Blu mientras venían para acá?- Preguntó Rafael pero la reacción de Nico y Pedro lo dijo todo.

-No, para nada- Respondió Nico algo confundido -¿Qué no está con Perla?-

-No, de hecho ella me dijo que no lo ha visto desde esta mañana- Dijo Rafael, a lo que Nico y Pedro solo se quedaron pensando.

-Creo que lo mejor sería ayudarla a buscarlo- Dijo Pedro después de pensar un poco.

-Bueno, supongo que nuestra sorpresa tendrá que esperar- Terminó diciendo Nico para luego irse volando con Pedro y Rafael a buscar a Perla quien después de un rato de andar buscando decidió regresar al nido a buscar algo que le indicara el paradero de Blu pero al llegar al nido todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, ni rastro de Blu o de que alguien hubiera estado ahí, está de más decir que esto desalentó a Perla, pero de igual manera se puso a buscar por el lugar sin éxito alguno. Al cabo de unos minutos Nico, Pedro y Rafael llegaron al nido y vieron cómo Perla salía del nido.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Llegó preguntando Rafael, a lo que Perla solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal ustedes?- Preguntó Perla.

-De camino tampoco encontramos nada, pero te ayudaremos a buscar- Dijo Rafael. Acto seguido, los 4 se pusieron a buscar por todas partes a Blu, sobre las ramas, en los arboles, incluso en la ciudad, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió buscar en tierra.

Perla comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más, pues en todo lo que iba del día, nadie había visto o encontrado a Blu, parecía que simplemente se había esfumado, por un momento Perla llegó a pensar que tal vez había escapado, pero esa teoría no era muy probable, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría ido a algún lugar que conociera que en todo caso sería la casa de Linda, pero según parecía, no había estado ahí desde el día anterior.

Después de un par de horas de búsqueda los cuatro regresaron al nido de Blu y Perla, todos sin haber encontrado nada, Perla comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más.

-¿Alguno encontró algo?- Preguntó Rafael, a lo que todos contestaron que no, el silencio se apoderó del lugar por un momento hasta que Nico habló.

-No lo entiendo… Casi parece que se lo tragó la tierra- Dijo Nico confundido.

-Tierra…- Susurró Perla para luego pensar por un momento, acto seguido, Perla bajó rápidamente del nido hacia el suelo, no estaba muy segura de porque, simplemente lo hizo, solo pensó en el hecho de que Blu solía caminar en vez de volar además de que se dio cuenta de que ninguno había buscado en tierra. Al llegar al suelo rápidamente miró en todas direcciones buscando cualquier cosa, Nico, Pedro y Rafael la siguieron al suelo bastante confundidos por la repentina acción de Perla quien al cabo de unos segundos vio algo familiar, rápidamente se acercó a confirmar sus sospechas, se trataba de un par de plumas azules obvia y seguramente de Blu.

-Esto no está bien…- Susurró Perla.

-¿Segura que son de él?- Preguntó Pedro al ver las plumas.

-Cuantos guacamayos azules además de nosotros conoces… Además el color de las plumas de Blu es inconfundible para mí…- Explicó Perla, se podía sentir cierta preocupación en su voz, pues lo que más le llamó la atención era que las plumas tenían manchas de sangre, y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Blu comenzaba a despertarse adolorido y confundido, pues al despertar no vio nada más que barrotes, al parecer se encontraba en una jaula, pero era lo único que podía ver, pues estaba cubierta por una sabana, por la cual solo unos pocos agujeros dejaban entrar algo de luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó Blu a sí mismo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Mi cabeza duele… ¿Qué pasó en la noche?- Blu no dejaba de cuestionar el por qué y el cómo llegó a ese lugar, hasta que escuchó una voz desconocida para él.

-Espero estés cómodo amigo azul- Dijo aquella voz con un tono de malicia –Si mal no recuerdo te gustan las jaulas ¿Cierto?-

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó Blu algo alterado y asustado, pues aunque no veía quien le hablaba, podía adivinar por lo cerca de la voz, que estaba al lado de la jaula.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Todo a su tiempo, por ahora yo no me preocuparía cómo llegaste aquí… Si no cómo vas a salir- Terminó de decir la voz para luego alejarse con una carcajada, Blu, al notar eso y al asegurarse de estar solo, se acercó a la puerta de la jaula para intentar abrirla pero en esa ocasión no le funcionaría, el seguro estaba doblado, al parecer él, sea quien sea, conocí a Blu.

Después de intentar fallidamente abrir la jaula, Blu se dio por vencido y se quedó en medio de la jaula mirando uno de los agujeros que dejaban entrar luz.

-Perla… Perdoname-


	3. Un nuevo amigo y un nuevo enemigo

**Hola, nuevo capítulo, tenía la intención de subirlo ayer pero tuve una pequeña crisis en la que no se me ocurrió nada, pero hoy me llegó un momento de inspiración y terminé el capítulo 3, ojalá les guste**

* * *

Perla volaba lo más rápido que podía, con las plumas de Blu en sus garras, Nico, Pedro y Rafael la estaban siguiendo. Perla tenía la intención de mostrarle las plumas a Linda y a Tulio pues ellos seguramente se podrían a buscar a Blu, al llegar a la casa Perla se dirigió a la ventana, pero esta estaba cerrada, esto confundió un poco a Perla, pero rápidamente fue a buscar otra ventana, pero todas estaban cerradas, al parecer Linda y Tulio habían salido, después de confirmarlo Perla se posó sobre una rama, era clara la preocupación que sentía, Rafael, Nico y Pedro también aterrizaron en la misma rama.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- Dijo Perla bastante preocupada.

-No sabemos ni por dónde empezar, ¿Y si esperamos a los humanos?- Sugirió Nico

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, quien sabe que le pasó a Blu…- Dijo Perla algo asustada.

El silencio se apoderó de la atmosfera por un tiempo hasta que Rafael habló.

-Quizá pasó de noche, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es preguntar si alguien vio o escuchó algo, en la selva es raro que nadie se entere de cosas así, seguramente encontraremos a alguien que sepa algo- Explicó Rafael, Perla, Nico y Pedro se miraron entre ellos para luego asentir e ir de regreso a la selva a indagar un poco el asunto. En cuanto regresaron a la selva comenzaron a preguntar a la primera ave, mono o animal que vieran, pero ninguno había visto o escuchado nada, preguntaron a casi todas las aves de la selva sin éxito alguno, estaban a punto de darse por vencidos. Perla llegó con un tucán que vio parado en una rama.

-Hola, lamento molestar pero quería saber si no ha visto a un guacamayo azul igual a mí…- Preguntó Perla algo desanimada pues esperaba tener la misma respuesta que todos le habían dado.

-Pues no, lo siento- Respondió el tucán, Perla solo suspiró y estaba a punto de irse pero el tucán lo detuvo.

-Pero hay alguien que tal vez vio algo- Dijo el tucán justo antes de que Perla emprendiera el vuelo, Perla inmediatamente se giró a verlo.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Perla algo acelerada.

-No se su nombre, pero lo vi antes de llegar a mi nido, era un guacamayo verde, según parece su nido está a unos metros de aquí- Explicó el tucán, Perla solo agradeció y fue en busca de Nico, Pedro y Rafael. La información que Perla había obtenido no era mucha, solo sabía que un guacamayo verde podría saber algo, y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de guacamayos verdes de Río, realmente esa información no era de mucha ayuda, pero a Perla no le importaba nada en ese momento, para ella eso fue más que suficiente, si era necesario se pondría a preguntarle a todos los guacamayos verdes de Río, todo para encontrar a Blu.

Al cabo de unos minutos encontró a los chicos que según parecía, no habían tenido éxito en encontrar alguna pista.

-Chicos, averigüé algo- Llegó diciendo Perla muy exaltada.

-Wow tranquila, ¿Qué averiguaste?- Preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

-Bueno, encontré a un tucán que vio a un guacamayo verde en la noche, dijo que quizá el sepa algo sobre Blu o cuando menos que haya visto o escuchado algo raro en la noche- Explicó Perla con esperanza en sus ojos, Rafael, Nico y Pedro se miraron entre ellos con un poco de duda.

-Perla… No te sientas mal pero… ¿Sabes cuantos guacamayos verdes hay aquí en Río? Y Pedro y yo conocemos a muchos- Dijo Nico un poco desilusionado y con miedo de bajarle el ánimo a Perla quien se quedó pensando un poco al escuchar eso, pero no se rindió.

-Lo sé… Pero el tucán también me dijo dónde podría estar su nido… Si vamos allí tal vez lo encontremos- Dijo Perla firme y decidida.

Habiéndola escuchado Nico, Pedro y Rafael sabían que nada de lo que dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión, así que guiados por Perla, fueron rumbo a donde el tucán había indicado, aunque claro había más de un nido en ese rumbo, por lo que Perla tuvo que ser muy observadora para no pasarlo, pero después de un rato no fue necesario buscar el nido.

-¡Perla cuidado!- Gritó Nico al ver que otra ave iba en la misma dirección que Perla quien por cierto no se percato de esto hasta que ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo, Nico, Pedro y Rafael bajaron rápidamente con Perla quien se estaba recuperando de la contusión.

-Pero qué….- Se quejó Perla mientras se levantaba del suelo algo adolorida.

-Eso dolió…- Dijo la otra ave aun sin darse cuenta de con quien había chocado. Al recuperarse Perla reconoció casi al instante al guacamayo, era el mismo que los había recibido la noche que Blu desapareció.

-Eres tú…- Dijo Perla sorprendida.

-¿Yo? ¿Te conozco?- Preguntó el guacamayo confundido.

-Prácticamente no… Tu nos llevaste a ese árbol la noche pasada, a mí y a mi pareja…- Explicó Perla.

-A ti y a tu pareja…- Se quedó pensando el guacamayo por un momento –Oh sí, los dos guacamayos azules, ¿Y cómo les va?- Terminó preguntando de manera alegre.

-No muy bien…- Respondió Perla desanimada –De hecho quería saber si no habrás visto al otro guacamayo azul… A Blu, mi pareja…- Preguntó Perla esperanzada.

-Hmmm… No… Lo siento pero no he visto a otro guacamayo azul desde ustedes ayer- Respondió el guacamayo un poco serio, al escuchar esto, Perla empezó a perder toda esperanza de encontrar a Blu.

-¿Y no escuchaste o viste nada raro anoche?- Preguntó repentinamente Rafael.

-Anoche…- Volvió a pensar el guacamayo recordando todo lo ocurrido, desde que vio a Blu y a Perla hasta que regreso a su nido –Sí… Creo que sí…- Intentó decir, pero Perla lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Perla exaltada asustando un poco al guacamayo.

-Muy bien Muy bien, tranquila… Ayer mientras regresaba a mi nido un halcón paso sobre mí… Es un poco inusual verlos por aquí… De hecho es la primera vez que veo uno, honestamente me aterró, por un momento creí que me iba a atrapar- Les contó el guacamayo y aunque eso no decía mucho levantó sospechas el hecho de que un halcón estuviera tan fuera de su territorio.

-Y… ¿No llevaba nada consigo?- Preguntó Perla algo preocupada.

-No lo sé, pasó muy rápido y honestamente no me preocupe mucho por verlo- Respondió el guacamayo moviendo la cabeza –Pero hay algo que sí me extrañó un poco, hasta donde sé no hay halcones azules- Terminó por decir el guacamayo.

-¿A qué te refieres con azules?- Preguntó Perla confundida y preocupada a la vez.

-Bueno, al pasar sobre mí, vi como caían un par de plumas azules manchadas de sangre… Eso solo me asustó más, después de eso volé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi nido- Terminó de decir el guacamayo, Perla después de escuchar esto casi no lo podía creer, si antes solo era preocupación ahora estaba aterrada, no sabía que pensar de lo que acababa de escuchar, comenzó a tambalearse hasta caer, pero Rafael la detuvo, Perla estaba atónita, el shock fue tal que incluso por un momento dio a Blu por muerto.

-Es… ¿Está bien su amiga?- Preguntó el guacamayo algo preocupado al ver la reacción de Perla quien claramente no estaba bien, Nico y Pedro se acercaron a Perla bastante preocupados de verla así, se podían notar lagrimas en sus ojos, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y su corazón latía bastante rápido, estaba en un shock total.

-No creo que sea buena idea que este aquí ahora… Mi nido esta cerca, podemos llevarla ahí- Sugirió el guacamayo, a lo que Nico, Pedro y Rafael solo asintieron, entre Rafael y el guacamayo llevaron a Perla quien aun no se recuperaba, al llegar al nido recostaron a Perla en un montón de hojas que Nico y Pedro prepararon en ese mismo rato. Perla simplemente no podía tranquilizarse, la idea de que Blu podría estar muerto era algo simplemente inconcebible pero a la vez, parecía ser lo único probable, al final Perla terminó quedándose dormida al cuidado de sus amigos, Rafael se dirigió al guacamayo que esperaba en la salida del nido.

-Te agradezco mucho la ayuda am…-

-Raúl… Me llamo Raúl- Dijo el guacamayo, a lo que Rafael asintió con una ligera sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Tengo varios amigos en Río… Iré a ver si alguno sabe o vio algo… Volveré pronto- Dijo Raúl para luego irse volando del lugar, Rafael solo vio como se alejaba para luego ver a Perla con preocupación.

Blu estaba sentado en el centro de su jaula, solo escuchando el silencio, hasta que escuchó aleteos, demasiado fuertes para ser de cualquier ave de la selva de Río, se acercó un poco a la puerta para escuchar mejor, pero antes de que llegara la sabana que cubría la jaula se movió hasta caer de la misma dejando ver lo que parecía ser una choza en muy mal estado, y según parecía estaba abandonada, pero eso no fue lo que impresionó a Blu si no que frente a la jaula había un halcón, y aunque una sombra no dejaba ver bien al ave, se le podía notar una cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero que estés cómodo- Dijo un halcón en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Exclamó Blu con un tono de enojo para intentar ocultar su temor.

-Todo a su tiempo pequeño pollo azul- Respondió el halcón para luego soltar una carcajada y acercarse a la luz dejando ver su rostro, el cual no era muy lindo que digamos, uno de sus ojos era completamente blanco con un rasguño sobre él.

-No me llames pollo buitre tuerto- Dijo Blu sin pensar, al escuchar esto, el halcón se molesto mucho, desdoblo el seguro de la jaula y la abrió para tomar a Blu del cuello y ponerlo contra el suelo.

-Cómo me llamaste- Reclamó el halcón en un tono muy amenazador mientras ahorcaba a Blu, quien casi se desmayaba por la falta de aire, pero en un movimiento rápido Blu rasguñó al halcón en su punto ciego haciendo que este lo soltara, acto seguido, Blu salió volando rápidamente de la jaula, y de la choza mientras el halcón se recuperaba, al salir, Blu se dio cuenta de que dicha choza estaba a mitad de la selva, esto no fue muy alentador, pues Blu aun no conocía bien el lugar, pero eso no era importante en ese momento, solo salió volando y se alejó lo más que pudo, volaba entre los árboles para así evitar que el halcón lo atacara desde arriba, hasta que creyó haberlo perdido, después de recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta de que no reconocía nada a su alrededor, decidió volar sobre las copas de los árboles para ubicarse, gran error fue, pues apenas salió de la seguridad de las ramas y las hojas, el halcón lo atacó empicada rasguñándolo para luego tomarlo por el cuello nuevamente.

-Escúchame bien azul… La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque tenemos planes para ti… Pero no me provoques entendiste- Dijo el halcón molesto mientras apretaba el cuello de Blu hasta dejarlo inconsciente esta vez, para después llevarlo de regreso a la choza, mientras ambos se elevaban, Blu en un lapsus de conciencia se arrancó un par de plumas y las dejó caer para luego volver a quedarse inconsciente. Las cosas no pintaban bien para la pareja azul.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas no pintan muy bien ¿eh? Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Empieza la busqueda

**Y aquí el capítulo 4, espero les guste.**

* * *

Después de un tiempo Perla se despertó en el nido de Raúl, aun se sentía algo mareada pero no le daba mucha importancia pues en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era el hecho de Blu podría estar muerto. Rafael al darse cuenta de que Perla despertó fue rápidamente donde ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rafael preocupado, Perla le dirigió una mirada triste para solo negar con la cabeza, esto no alentó mucho a Rafael.

-Si quieres podemos…- Intentó decir Rafael, pero Perla no lo dejó.

-Rafael… Agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero… Ahora solo quiero estar sola…- Dijo Perla bastante deprimida, Nico y Pedro solo estaban ahí sin decir nada, no sabían qué hacer. Perla se dirigió a la salida del nido, solo quería alejarse de todo y de todos, pero antes de que llegara Raúl entró al nido bastante agitado.

-Chicos… Encontré… Encontré…- Trataba de decir Raúl recuperando el aliento, Perla y Rafael lo veían algo confundidos.

-Amigo, recupera el aliento- Dijo Rafael, Raúl respiró y se calmó.

-Encontré esto- Dijo Raúl mostrando un par de plumas que Perla reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Dónde las encontraste?- Preguntó Perla ligeramente esperanzada.

-Venía de regreso de la ciudad después de preguntar a algunas de las aves que conozco y encontré esto entre las ramas de los arboles, por un momento creí que serían las mismas que tú tenías, pero estas no tienen manchas… Casi parece que fueron arrancadas- Explicó Raúl mostrando las plumas y señalando algunos puntos rotos de las mismas.

"Blu" Pensó Perla – ¿Puedes llevarnos a donde las encontraste?- Preguntó Perla.

-Supongo que sí, pero ¿Ya estás bien?- Terminó por preguntar Raúl al recordar el pequeño ataque que había tenido Perla hace unas horas.

-Estoy bien… Vamos- Respondió Perla para luego seguir a Raúl junto con Nico, Pedro y Rafael, el lugar estaba un poco lejos así que tardarían algún tiempo en llegar.

Blu por otra parte empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, a medida que despertaba su vista se iba aclarando poco a poco hasta que logró reconocer que esta vez no estaba en la jaula, mucho menos en la choza de la que había intentado escapar, esta vez despertó en la selva, esto fue muy confuso para Blu, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Se preguntaba él, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-Al fin despertaste…- Era el halcón quien al parecer estaba oculto entre los árboles.

-¿Y ahora qué estas tramando?- Preguntó Blu molesto.

-Bueno, me aburrí de esperar a mi compañero y de verte inconsciente, así que te traje aquí para divertirnos un poco… Bueno, al menos será divertido para mí- Terminó de decir el halcón para luego soltar una risa que a Blu solo lo preocupaba más. Blu miró hacia todas direcciones buscándolo entre las ramas, pero estaba muy bien escondido, Blu pensó que ese sería un buen momento para escapar así que rápidamente quiso emprender el vuelo per a penas se elevo algunos metros del suelo el halcón voló de entre los arboles golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer de vuelta al suelo.

-Creo que olvidé decirte de que va todo esto… Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de escapar, si logras hacer que te pierda antes de la noche podrás irte y ya no te buscaré… Pero si te encuentro… Dejémoslo en que no podrás volar en un tiempo… hahaha… Aunque supongo que ya estarás acostumbrado a eso…- Esas palabras solo lograron poner a Blu más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, literalmente se quedó sin habla.

-Pero tranquilo… Te daré 10 minutos de ventaja… Aprovéchalos bien…- Esas fueron las últimas palabras del halcón, al escucharlo Blu rápidamente salió volando del lugar mientras que el halcón solo veía como se iba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-El placer de cazar…- Susurró el halcón mientras veía cómo Blu se perdía a la distancia.

Perla y compañía por fin llegaron al lugar donde Raúl había encontrado las plumas, al llegar no vieron nada inusual, todo se veía pacifico, de hecho demasiado, no parecía haber ningún ave en el lugar, pero no le dieron mucha importancia a eso.

-¿Dices que las encontraste por aquí?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Sí, justo en esas ramas- Respondió Raúl señalando las ramas de un árbol cercano al cual Perla se acercó volando para revisarlo, lo ojeó por todas partes sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, habiendo revisado el árbol Perla regresó con los demás.

-Pienso que deberíamos buscar a Blu… Debe haber algo, Raúl tiene razón, esas plumas no se ven como si se hubieran caído, quizá no esté diciendo algo- Explicó Perla determinada, a lo que Raúl, Rafael, Nico y Pedro asintieron y se pusieron a buscar por el lugar, duraron buscando un rato hasta que Nico y Pedro por haberse alejado tanto del lugar inicial encontraron la choza de la que Blu había escapado, en primera instancia no quisieron entrar en ese lugar solos, así que regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron a donde se habían separado, para su suerte, en el camino se toparon con Rafael quien sabía dónde estaba Perla, pero hasta ahora el paradero de Raúl era desconocido. Rafael, Nico y Pedro fueron por Perla a quien encontraron no muy lejos de ahí, le contaron sobre la choza que habían visto y rápidamente volaron a donde Nico y Pedro la habían encontrado, curiosamente llegaron al mismo tiempo que Raúl.

-Chicos, los estaba buscando- Dijo Raúl algo sorprendido al verlos.

-Bien, aquí estamos- Respondió Perla.

-Veo que también encontraron este lugar- Dijo Raúl mirando la choza.

-Así parece, quizá encontremos algo dentro- Sugirió Rafael, a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente, las 5 aves se acercaron a la ventana, Raúl fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro, los 4 se separaron y buscaron en distintas partes de la casa, pasados algunos minutos Perla encontró la jaula en la que se suponía Blu debería estar. Perla llamó a todos, pero Raúl fue el primero en llegar, parecía sorprendido de ver la jaula, ya que estaban los 5 en el lugar Nico entró a la jaula, para sorpresa de todos había otra pluma azul, Nico le entregó la pluma a Perla quien solo sonrió al verla, pues para ella esa era prueba suficiente de que Blu seguía con vida.

Blu había volado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que se cansó y se detuvo sobre una rama para recuperar el aliento asegurándose de que el halcón no estuviera cerca.

-¿Ahora qué hago?...- Se preguntaba Blu a sí mismo –Esa cosa es más rápida que yo por mucho… De no ser por esa ventaja que me dio seguramente ya me hubiera atrapado…- Blu pensaba en una y mil cosas hasta que escuchó cómo las hojas de los arboles se movían, rápidamente se escondió en un hueco que había en el árbol, después de algunos segundos Blu estaba por salir hasta que vio cómo el halcón se había parado sobre la rama en la que él había estado, al verlo Blu quedó paralizado, considerando el tiempo que le tomo a él llegar hasta ahí siendo que el halcón llegó en menos de la mitad, solo veía cómo el halcón miraba en todas direcciones, Blu procuraba no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, hasta que el halcón se fue, Blu salió del hueco y alcanzó a ver cómo el halcón desaparecía en la distancia, Blu solo suspiró.

-Gracias al cielo… Claramente no le puedo ganar con velocidad…- Se dijo Blu a sí mismo mientras miraba el hueco en el que se había escondido –Tendré que evitar que me vea si quiero sobrevivir a esto…- Terminó de decir Blu para luego salir volando del lugar en dirección contraria a donde fue el halcón.

"Lo siento Perla… Aun no puedo ir a verte… Es muy peligroso" Pensó Blu algo triste, pero al mismo tiempo la esperanza de volver a ver a Perla lo motivaba para seguir adelante.

Raúl, Rafael, Perla, Nico y Pedro estaban parados sobre la copa de un árbol, al parecer estaban hablando.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no sabemos sobre algún posible paradero de Blu- Dijo Rafael a todos.

-No, pero al menos sabemos que está vivo y que está por esta zona- Dijo Perla con una actitud más decidida.

-Sí, pero juntos no cubrimos mucho terreno y podría estar moviéndose- Explicó Raúl, lo cual los dejó pensando por un momento.

-Quizá lo mejor sea separarnos por ahora, al menos hasta que encontremos algo- Sugirió Pedro. Después de acordar verse de regreso en la choza al anochecer Raúl, Nico y Pedro se fueron del lugar para empezar a buscar, obviamente Nico y Pedro iban juntos, Raúl iba por su cuenta, en el árbol solo quedaron Perla y Rafael.

-Solo una cosa Perla… Debo ir a ver a Eva, conociéndola ya debe estar molesta de que yo no haya aparecido aun, pero después de explicarle todo, empezaré a buscar a Blu, de igual manera nos veremos en la choza al anochecer- Explicó Rafael para luego ir de regreso a su nido, Perla miró la pluma que encontraron en la jaula con una leve sonrisa.

-Te voy a encontrar Blu-

* * *

**Este me quedó un poco corto por falta de tiempo pero espero haya sido de su agrado y quiero agradecer a los que me leen, espero sus reviews y críticas.**


	5. Cazador y Presa

**Por fin nuevo capítulo, sé que tardé un poco en actualizar pero como dije en mi One-Shot, estuve un poco ocupado y eso, pero bueno aquí les traigo mi capítulo 5**

* * *

Blu volaba discretamente entre las ramas de los arboles siempre alerta para evitar ser atrapado por el halcón, usando cualquier lugar que encontrara como escondite, pues el halcón patrullaba la zona dando vueltas, por lo que Blu debía esconderse y evitar ser visto.

-Bien, hasta ahora no me ha visto- Dijo Blu mirando entre las ramas de un árbol con suficientes hojas como para esconder a una parvada completa, tratando de encontrar al halcón "Aunque yo tampoco lo he visto en un rato" Pensó Blu algo preocupado, pues según su experiencia, lo peor de que alguien te estuviera siguiendo era no verlo. Después de asegurarse de estar en una zona aparentemente segura, Blu por fin se pudo relajar por un momento, se sentó en una rama para pensar un poco la situación.

-Bien, suponiendo que no me encuentre y que cumpla su palabra, podría quedarme aquí hasta que anochezca, no creo que falte mucho para eso- Dijo Blu dándose esperanzas de acabar con esa pesadilla.

Perla llevaba ya tiempo desde que había empezado a buscar a Blu, en un principio lo buscó desde las alturas, volando sobre los arboles, después de no ver nada, comenzó a buscar más al nivel del suelo, se podía notar la determinación en el rostro de Perla, estaba segura de que Blu estaba con vida y más segura aun de que lo iba a encontrar.

-Blu… ¿Dónde puedes estar?- Se preguntaba Perla mirando en todas direcciones, buscando entre las ramas de los arboles e incluso dentro de los mismos sin encontrar realmente nada que la llevara a Blu, pero no se daba por vencida.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la selva, el halcón daba vueltas buscando a Blu, se podía reconocer una sonrisa en su rostro, para él, eso no era más que un juego, un muy cruel juego en el que la vida de Blu era un simple premio.

-Debo admitirlo, ese guacamayo es bueno para esconderse- Dijo el halcón aterrizando en una rama para ver más detenidamente el lugar, pero en eso, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, una voz entre los árboles para ser más exacto.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?- Preguntaba la voz molesta.

-No lo dejé ir… Simplemente me divierto con él- Respondió el halcón con el seño fruncido.

-Bien, entonces ¿Dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar la voz en un tono sarcástico.

-Lo llevaré de regreso a la choza antes de la noche…- Intentó responder el halcón, pero fue interrumpido.

-No… Al parecer sus amigos encontraron la choza- Explicó la voz en un tono más serio.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó el halcón, parecía sorprendido.

-Siempre es mi trabajo corregir estas cosas… Aunque debo agradecerte, si no lo hubieras sacado de ahí, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran encontrado- Dijo la voz en un tono más suave –Cuando lo encuentres llévalo al Cristo redentor, si no me encuentras espérame- Dijo la voz, después de eso las ramas de los arboles se movieron dando a entender que una vez más el halcón se encontraba solo.

-Entonces encontraron la choza ¿Eh?... Esto se pone cada vez más interesante- Dijo el halcón para luego retomar el vuelo en busca de Blu quien hasta ahora había tenido la suerte de que el halcón no se hubiera tomado la búsqueda tan enserio.

Blu después de haber estado cuidándose por un largo rato terminó quedándose dormido, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que algo logró despertarlo, escuchó un crujido entre las ramas de los arboles, está de más decir que su primera reacción al despertar fue entrar en pánico, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito el cual trató de ahogar, después de un rato de que nada ni nadie saliera de entre los árboles, Blu por fin se calmó.

-Creo que será mejor buscar otro lugar para esconderme… No es bueno permanecer en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo- Dijo Blu para sí mismo, se puso en pié, estiró las alas y se preparó para emprender el vuelo, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera despegar, el halcón salió de entre las hojas del árbol para intentar atrapar a Blu, quien por un mero reflejo logró escapar por una milésima de segundo, aunque claro no sin llevarse un buen rasguño por parte del halcón, Blu recuperó la noción de lo que estaba pasando, se espabiló y vio cómo el halcón regresaba por él, Blu comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, pero claro está que las alas de un guacamayo no iban a superar las de un halcón, pero en medio de la persecución, Blu ignoró todo eso, simplemente se echó a volar.

-Admitiré que fue un poco difícil encontrarte… Pero ahora eres mío…- Gritó el halcón mientras se acercaba a Blu quien trataba de volar más rápido.

-Ríndete de una buena vez…- Dijo el halcón acercándose hasta quedar sobre Blu –Mis alas son más rápidas- Grito el halcón para luego caer en picada sobre Blu, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, Blu se sacudió la cabeza y vio como el halcón se detenía frente a él, a Blu lo inundo el pánico en ese momento, estaba pensando en cómo librarse de esa situación, pero nada se le ocurría, hasta que vio una pequeña rama a lado de él.

-Tus alas son rápidas… Pero mis patas son más rápidas- Dijo Blu para luego tirar de la rama que estaba junto a él, al soltarla golpeó al halcón en la cara, dándole a Blu suficiente tiempo para escapar, esto claramente molestó aun más al halcón quien nuevamente empezó a perseguir a Blu, aunque esta vez no se la puso tan fácil, Blu empezó a volar entre las ramas de los arboles, las cuales para él eran fáciles de esquivar para él que llevaba un tiempo viviendo en la selva, en cambio para el halcón, era más difícil.

-Sabes… Hay una razón por la que los halcones son tan rápidos en su hábitat natural… No hay tantos arboles como aquí- Gritaba Blu dejando atrás al halcón quien tenía ciertas dificultades para maniobrar entre los árboles, esto se debía al tamaño que tenía y también a que solo disponía de un ojo, después de un rato de intentar fallidamente alcanzar a Blu entre los árboles, el halcón vio cómo se alejaba cada vez más, después de pensar un rato la situación, el halcón voló hacia arriba, fuera de los arboles, se quedó en el aire viendo la dirección en la que Blu fue, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que más adelante se encontraba un claro de la selva, perfecto para atacar a Blu, sólo debía llegar ahí antes que él, cosa que sería muy fácil el halcón. Blu seguía volando a toda velocidad hasta que se percató de que el halcón ya no estaba detrás de él, pero prefirió no arriesgarse y siguió volando hasta llegar al claro que el halcón había visto desde el cielo, Blu se detuvo sobre una roca para recuperar el aliento.

-Creo… Creo que al fin lo perdí…- Dijo Blu jadeante.

-¡Grraaaaaa!- El halcón volvió a atacarlo desde arriba, solo que esta vez Blu no logró verlo venir, el halcón comenzó a pelear con Blu, o mejor dicho a golpearlo y arañarlo, la pobre ave azul no podía hacer mucho frente a los ataques del halcón, pero a pesar de la ira del mismo, el halcón estaba conteniendo sus golpes, pues necesitaban a Blu vivo. Llegó un punto en el que el halcón lanzó a Blu dándole la oportunidad de respirar, se podía reconocer claramente la diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos, mientras que el halcón solo tenía un par de rasguños, Blu tenía casi todo el cuerpo rasguñado, su plumaje estaba manchado de sangre, a duras penas se levantó del suelo mirando al halcón quien se estaba acercando a él.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño juego se terminó amigo azul…- Decía el halcón mientras se acercaba a Blu lentamente, Blu lo único que hacía era retroceder, a ese punto, Blu no sabía que más hacer para escapar, realmente parecía ser el final, aunque aun podía volar, con las heridas que tenía no iba a lograr escapar del halcón. Blu retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con un árbol impidiéndole seguir retrocediendo.

-Fue una cacería divertida…- Dijo el halcón para luego elevarse ligeramente del suelo con la intención de envestir a Blu quien al darse cuenta de eso se quedó quieto hasta el momento preciso, el halcón embistió y Blu saltó hacia un lado haciendo que el halcón chocara con el árbol, el halcón se tambaleó por un momento para luego caer noqueado al suelo, Blu se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dulces sueños…- Dijo Blu victorioso para luego irse del lugar quejándose de las heridas que le habían hecho, al cabo de unas horas el halcón despertó confundido pero después de recuperar por completo la conciencia, se molestó al darse cuenta de que había sido burlado tan fácilmente, rápidamente voló hacia el cielo, al estar a la altura suficiente se dio cuenta de que el día estaba por llegar a su fin, acto seguido, retomó su búsqueda, después del golpe, no sabía ni dónde empezar a buscar, estuvo dando vueltas por un rato hasta que la noche llegó, después de haber volado tanto tiempo, aterrizó cerca de un estanque para descansar un momento, pero encontró algo más que solo agua, en uno de los bordes del estanque habían algunas plumas azules al igual que algunas gotas de sangre en el suelo y una pequeña parte del agua teñida de rojo.

-Vaya vaya… Con esto no pudiste haber llegado lejos- Dijo el halcón con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, miró en todas direcciones hasta que a lo lejos vio un árbol ahuecado –Ahí estas-

Blu herido y cansado había logrado evadir al halcón, aunque se había limpiado las heridas, estas aun los molestaban y varias aun sangraban.

-Lo logré… Logré sobrevivir a esto… Tranquila Perla… Voy a casa…- Dijo Blu resintiendo las heridas, tenía la intención de dormir esa noche e ir en busca de Perla a penas saliera el sol, pero esos planes se arruinaron, a penas Blu se cerró los ojos, el halcón volvió a embestirlo por tercera y última vez en el día.

-¿Qué?... Pero… Dijiste que…-Intentó decir Blu.

-Sí, sí, sí… Se lo que dije… Mentí… Debo decir que no esperaba que llegaras tan lejos… Pero alégrate… Por haber llegado a la noche, no te haré más daño del que ya te hice- Dijo el halcón para luego noquear a Blu.

-Voy tarde- Dijo el halcón mirando el cielo nocturno para luego mirar a Blu –Descuida, esto terminará muy pronto-

* * *

**Gracias a los que me leen por esperar, espero les haya gustado**


	6. Reencuentro

**Bueno, iba a subir esto ayer, pero mi internet se cayó y no pude hacer nada, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 6, espero les guste.**

* * *

Después de haber buscado todo el día, Perla iba de regreso a la choza como había acordado con los demás, aunque no podía ocultar su clara decepción por no haber encontrado a Blu o alguna pista sobre su paradero, se le estaban acabando el tiempo y las opciones. Al llegar a la choza, la primera reacción de Perla fue sorprenderse de no ver a nadie ahí, pues ella había tardado en llegar y esperaba que los demás hubieran llegado, aterrizó en la ventana y esperó a que alguien apareciera. Pasó el tiempo y nadie aparecía.

"Quizá tardé mucho y fueron a buscarme" Pensaba Perla, estaba dispuesta a volar en busca de sus amigos, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¡Perla!- Llamó Rafael al llegar, Perla vio como llegaba, aterrizó a lado de ella, se veía algo agitado.

-Lamento el retraso- Dijo Rafael recuperando e aliento.

-Descuida, yo también llegué algo tarde- Explicó Perla mientras se aseguraba de que Rafael viniera solo, esperaba ver a Nico a Pedro y a Raúl con él, pero al parecer, ellos aun no llegaban.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Rafael mirando en todas direcciones.

-Al parecer tú y yo somos los únicos que han llegado… Me pregunto dónde…-

-¡Chicos!- Llegaron Nico y Pedro interrumpiendo a Perla quien se sorprendió al verlos pues se veían el doble de agitados de lo que había llegado Rafael.

-¿Qué pasa muchachos?- Preguntó Rafael apenas Nico y Pedro recobraron el aliento.

-Bueno, íbamos volando de regreso aquí y nos topamos con Raúl, hasta ese punto todo iba bien, pero entonces de camino aquí vimos pasar a un halcón sobre nosotros- Dijo Nico acelerado. –Sí, lo primero que pensamos fue: "Nos va a comer" Perlo luego Raúl dijo "Quizá el sepa algo sobre Blu" Entonces Nico dijo…- Trató de continuar Pedro, pero Perla lo interrumpió.

-Muy bien, de manera resumida, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Perla algo más seria.

-¡Raúl siguió al halcón y nos dijo que les avisáramos!- Dijeron Nico y Pedro alarmados, acto seguido las 4 aves fueron volando al lugar donde Raúl había empezado a seguir al halcón, Perla y Rafael iban siguiendo a Nico y Pedro hasta que de la nada se detuvieron frente a un árbol, después de observarlo detenidamente Perla logró ver a Raúl acostado en una de las ramas, al parecer estaba inconsciente, los 4 fueron rápidamente con él.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba Raúl mientras se recuperaba.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- Preguntó Nico -¿A caso peleaste con esa cosa?- Preguntó Pedro casi al instante.

-¿Pelear? Me atacó por sorpresa, por suerte solo me noqueó y me dejó- Explicó Raúl. Rafael miraba con duda a Raúl, quizá no sabía mucho sobre los halcones, pero era extraño que Raúl no tuviera ni un rasguño en el cuerpo, pero terminó ignorando eso.

-¿Viste hacia dónde se dirigía?- Preguntó Perla con seriedad.

-Bueno, según pude ver mientras lo seguía, se dirigí hacia el norte, pero quién sabe si cambió de dirección después de atacarme- Respondió Raúl.

-Deberíamos tratar de buscar en esa dirección- Sugirió Nico.

-Al igual que dijo Raúl, no sabemos si cambio de dirección, podría ser solo una pérdida de tiempo- Respondió Rafael, dejándole la última palabra a Perla. Perla se quedó pensando por un momento, era cierto que no sabían si el halcón cambio de dirección pero no tenían de otra.

-Lo mejor será seguir en esa dirección, quizá cuando menos logremos encontrar una pista- Dijo finalmente Perla para luego empezar a volar en dirección al Norte, volaron por un rato sin ver nada hasta que llegaron al claro de la selva en el que Blu casi fue asesinado por el halcón, aunque no había mucha prueba de ello claro está, pero Perla logró ver una pequeña cosa desde el cielo, rápidamente aterrizó y se confirmaron sus dudas, se trataba de otra de las plumas de Blu, la primera reacción de Perla fue alegrarse de haber encontrado otra prueba de que Blu seguía vivo, pero su alegría se tornó en preocupación al ver que la pluma estaba manchada de sangre.

-Quizá no fue lejos- Sugirió Raúl.

-Lo mejor sería dar una vuelta rápida a la zona y regresar aquí- Dijo Rafael, a lo que todos asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron a volar, cada quien en direcciones distintas para cubrir más terreno, la idea era sobrevolar la zona rápido y regresar a avisarle a los demás si alguien había visto algo, el problema era que todos ya estaban algo cansados pues la noche ya había avanzado, sumando que no se podían ver muchas cosas, por suerte Rafael logró ver un estanque desde el cielo, bajó un poco para ver mejor el lugar y al darse cuenta de que Blu había estado ahí, rápidamente fue de regreso al punto de inicio, Perla, Nico, Pedro y Raúl ya estaban ahí, claramente se podía ver que ninguno había visto o encontrado nada.

-¡Chicos encontré algo!- Llegó diciendo Rafael exaltado.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Preguntó Perla esperanzada, Rafael les indicó que lo siguieran, los llevó al estanque que había encontrado, al llegar Perla se asustó al ver las plumas de Blu y el agua del estanque teñida de rojo.

-Blu…- Susurró Perla preocupada. Rafael estaba cada vez más confundido, hasta ahora todas las plumas que han encontrado no siguen un patrón exacto, hay mucha distancia de diferencia entre cada punto en el que encontraron las plumas.

-Perla… A juzgar por todo lo que hemos recorrido para encontrar las plumas… Pareciera que Blu estuviera…

-Estuviera huyendo…- Interrumpió Raúl a Rafael mirando el agua teñida de rojo –Si está tan herido como parece, no pudo haber ido lejos… Lo mejor en este momento es separarnos una vez más y volver a buscar, Rafael, vuelve a la choza, quizá la haya encontrado, Nico y Pedro busquen de nuevo en la selva en caso de que se haya perdido, vayan rápido- Habiendo dicho esto, Rafael, Nico y Pedro fueron volando al lugar al que Raúl les había indicado.

-Raúl pero nosotros…- Intentó preguntar Perla pero fue interrumpida.

-Perla, tu ve a la ciudad, a los límites de la selva, es un ave de ciudad, tal vez hay ido para allá- Perla asintió y empezó a volar, pero se detuvo antes de irse.

-Espera… ¿Cómo supiste que es un ave de ciudad?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad y duda.

-Nico y Pedro me lo contaron, ahora ve- Dijo Raúl, eso no le resolvió muchas dudas a Perla, pero en esos momentos eso no era de importancia para ella.

Perla volaba entre las casas cercanas a la selva, tratando de no dejar pasar ni el más mínimo detalle, duró volando por un largo rato hasta que se agotó y aterrizó en la rama de un árbol, cansada, preocupada y asustada, Perla estaba por darse por vencida, pero entonces escuchó un fuerte aleteo detrás de ella, rápidamente se escondió, logrando ver como un halcón aterrizaba en la ventana de una especie de almacén, Perla al principio no entendió muy bien el asunto, hasta que recordó lo que Nico y Pedro dijeron sobre un halcón, no era seguro que estuviera relacionado o que supiera algo sobre la desaparición o el paradero de Blu pero Perla empezaba a sentirse desesperada, así que juntando valor decidió entrar al almacén. Adentro Perla no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, pues el lugar estaba oscuro, solo se alcanzaban a ver cajas y ni rastro del halcón, Perla caminó para intentar no llamar la atención, caminó hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar, entonces escuchó una voz entre la oscuridad.

-Miren nada más… Una guacamaya azul, esto no se ve todos los días- Dijo el halcón escondiéndose entre la oscuridad -¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- Preguntó el halcón mirando a Perla fijamente.

-No busco problemas si es a lo que te refieres- Respondió Perla tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.

-No buscas problemas ¿Eh? Entonces ¿Qué buscas?- Cuestionó el halcón moviéndose de lugar, Perla solo escuchaba los aleteos del halcón sin poder verlo, eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Estoy… Estoy buscando a otro guacamayo azul- Respondió Perla algo nerviosa.

-¿Otro? Y ¿Estás segura de querer encontrarlo?- Preguntó el halcón en un tono malicioso.

-¡Claro que lo quiero encontrar!- Exclamó Perla molesta, el halcón solo se burló de ella, riendo a carcajadas, esto solo hacía enfadar a Perla cada vez más, pero también se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-No quería hacerte enojar- Dijo el halcón entre risas –Lo que digo es que a veces lo que uno busca, no es siempre lo que quiere encontrar- Explicó el halcón en un tono sarcástico –Piénsalo, nada te ata a él, puedes ser libre, sin tener que preocuparte por alguien torpe y descuidado, lo único que tienes que hacer es dar media vuelta e irte, olvídate de él, vive tu vida, no es muy complicado ¿O sí?- Perla miró hacia el suelo pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Quizá sea algo tonto y un poco torpe… Pero eso no le impidió salvarme la vida… Es mi pareja, claro que estoy atada a él… Y no lo voy a abandonar- El halcón quedó impresionado, esperaba que Perla se fuera del lugar.

-Bien… Si lo quieres encontrar… Ahí está…- Habiendo dicho eso, el halcón encendió la luz del lugar, aunque no había mucha diferencia, era una luz muy tenue y no iluminaba todo el lugar, pero aun así, Perla logró ver a Blu tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ella.

-¡BLU!- Gritó Perla al ver al guacamayo en el suelo, herido e inconsciente, rápidamente fue donde Blu rezando porque siguiera con vida.

-¡Blu! ¡Blu!... Responde por favor…- Decía Perla preocupada mientras sostenía su cabeza con un ala, poco a poco Blu abría los ojos, realmente se veía mal.

-¿Perla?...- Dijo Blu con una voz muy tenue.

-Sí Blu, soy yo…-Respondió Perla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perla… Tienes que…. Tienes que salir de aquí…- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-No… No te voy a abandonar…- Dijo Perla mientras ayudaba a Blu a levantarse, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera empezar a caminar el halcón aterrizó frente a ellos.

-Que conmovedor… La pareja se reunió… Ahora los dos pueden morir juntos-

* * *

**Breve anuncio para los que me sigan, probablemente tarde más en actualizar capítulos pues como ya vienen las vacaciones de verano, estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos y eso, así que una disculpa de antemano**


	7. Lo que realmente importa

**Bueno, algo tarde pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

Blu y Perla miraban con temor al halcón frente a ellos, quien comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco, Blu estaba muy débil como para volar y Perla no lo iba a dejar. Perla miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo que les pudiera ayudar a escapar mientras retrocedía junto con Blu.

-Este es el final del camino… Debiste irte cundo pudiste- Dijo el halcón mirando a Perla con una mirada maliciosa, claramente no tenía buenas intenciones. Blu intentó mantenerse en pie por sí solo para defender a Perla.

-Tendrás… Tendrás que pasar sobre mí para hacerle daño…- Dijo Blu con dificultad.

-Me parece bien…- Respondió el halcón para luego golpear a Blu haciéndolo a un lado, casi por instinto Perla se abalanzó sobre el halcón rasguñándolo y golpeándolo, la feroz y molesta ave comenzó a moverse para quitarse a Perla de encima, lo cual logró sin la mayor dificultad, aunque claro, Perla no se iba a quedar con las alas cruzadas, apenas se levantó, volvió a pelear contra el halcón aunque claramente el resultado sería el mismo que cuando Blu intentó hacerle frente a la feroz ave, después de un rato de "pelea" el halcón tomó a Perla del cuello, se podían observar los rasguños en los cuerpos de ambas aves, más en Perla que en el halcón claro está.

-Admiro tu valor… Pero el valor no es suficiente- Dijo el halcón estrujando más el cuello de Perla quien intentaba liberarse.

-S… Suéltame…-Decía Perla con dificultad, el halcón sonreía al ver el rostro de Perla al quedarse sin aire. Blu solo veía con impotencia cómo el halcón lastimaba a Perla, pero su cuerpo herido le impedía levantarse. Poco a poco Perla dejaba de luchar, estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente y Blu sería testigo de esa horrible escena.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Llegó gritando Nico al mismo tiempo que lanzó la tapa que lleva en la cabeza al halcón quien al recibir el golpe en el rostro soltó a Perla, para regresarle la mirada a Nico y a Pedro que acababan de llegar junto con Raúl. Perla respiraba rápidamente para recobrar por completo el aliento, al darse cuenta de esto, el halcón se giró hacia Perla otra vez.

-¡Déjala en paz gallina tuerta!- Gritó Pedro, esto enfureció al halcón el doble de lo que ya estaba, se giró hacia Nico y Pedro quienes al darse cuenta de lo que habían ocasionado perdieron el valor con el que habían llegado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Gritó furioso el halcón, Nico y Pedro se quedaron congelados por un momento al escuchar la furia en la voz del halcón.

-Sabes Pedro… Creo que debimos planear mejor esto…- Dijo Nico sin quitarle la vista de encima al halcón quien se estaba preparando para ir por ellos. –Concuerdo contigo… ¡Vuela!- Dijo Pedro asustado al ver cómo el halcón salía volando por ellos. Nico, Pedro y Raúl salieron volando por la ventana sin saber muy bien cómo se desharían del halcón. Perla se levantó del suelo algo adolorida por las heridas que tenía, miró la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos…- Dijo Perla en voz baja para luego ir donde Blu, rápidamente lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Perla… No creo que tarde mucho en regresar…- Dijo Blu con dificultad.

-¿Puedes volar?- Preguntó Perla con preocupación a lo que Blu negó con la cabeza mostrando algunas heridas que tenía en las alas, Perla las miró con preocupación, necesitaban salir de ahí pero eso representaría un problema, Perla estaba a punto de hablar, pero en eso escucharon cómo el halcón se aproximaba con su característico sonido, rápidamente Perla ayudó a Blu a caminar para salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Vamos Blu ¿Recuerdas? Pata de adentro, pata de afuera, vamos- Decía Perla mientras ayudaba a Blu a correr o cuando menos a caminar lo más rápido que podía, salieron por un agujero que había en la pared, no iban muy rápido pues Blu estaba muy lastimado, su mayor preocupación en ese momento era que el halcón los sorprendiera desde el cielo, por lo que Perla lo vigilaba constantemente.

La intención de ambos era llegar a la selva puesto que el lugar donde estaba Blu estaba cerca de la misma, ahí sería más fácil esconderse, corrieron tan rápido como el cuerpo lastimado de Blu le permitió, escalando ramas, saltando rocas, todo eso hasta que no pudo más.

-Eso… eso estuvo cerca ¿No?- Dijo Perla recobrando el aliento, a lo que Blu sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí… Muy cerca- Dijo Blu de igual manera que Perla tratando de recobrar el aliento sumando sus heridas claro está. Después de haber recobrado el aliento, Perla le dio más importancia a las heridas de Blu.

-Blu… ¿Qué te hicieron?- Preguntó Perla con preocupación acercándose a Blu para ver sus heridas más de cerca, se podía observar claramente que varias de ellas eran de hace tiempo pero también había otras más recientes.

-Fui algo lento…- Dijo Blu con la mirada hacia el suelo –Perla… Lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa- Perla miró a Blu con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo, esto sorprendió a Blu.

-Eso no importa… Lo que importa es que estas vivo… Y que te encontré- Dijo Perla derramando algunas lágrimas, Blu correspondió el abrazo de igual manera con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te extrañé tanto Perla…- Dijo Blu sin separarse de ella.

-Y yo a ti Blu… No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me importabas hasta que…- Corto Perla tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria –Hasta que creí que te había perdido…- Completó Perla con dificultad aun, sentía el dolor de haber creído muerto a Blu.

-Al igual que yo… Cuando creí que nunca te volvería a ver- Dijo Blu abrazando más fuerte a Perla, aunque se sentía feliz de ver a Blu otra vez, la fuerza con la que la estaba abrazando ocasionaban que las heridas de Perla la molestaran un poco, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un ligero quejido, inmediatamente Blu la soltó.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Blu mirando a Perla de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de todas las heridas que tenía, quizá no de la misma gravedad que Blu pero aun así eran de preocupación.

-Sí… Solo algo lastimada- Dijo Perla mirando su cuerpo herido.

-Perdón por no haber podido protegerte…- Dijo Blu apenado y con la mirada hacia el suelo. Perla sonrió y le levantó la mirada con un ala haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Blu… Sé que te lo dije hace un momento pero… No importa…- Dijo Perla sonriendo con ternura para animar a Blu -¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que realmente importa?- Preguntó Perla dejando a Blu congelado –Blu… Desde que somos pareja jamás me ha importado tu pasado… O el hecho de que aún actúes como humano de vez en cuando… Lo que realmente me ha importado todo este tiempo eres tú… Y el amor que siento por ti…-

-Pero… Y esas veces que te molestaste conmigo por vivir como humano…- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-La verdad sobre eso es…- Dijo Perla desviando la mirada hacia el suelo –Lo que realmente me dolía cada vez que hacías eso era el no verte al despertar… Me recuerda a mi vida antes de conocerte… La verdad es que… Tengo miedo de volver a estar sola…- Explicó Perla derramando una lágrima –Ese día cuando no estabas… Y fui a buscarte, al no encontrarte yo… Sentí miedo Blu…- Dijo Perla para luego empezar a llorar, recordando la angustia, el miedo y la preocupación que había sentido los primeros días sin Blu. Blu miraba a Perla, la veía llorar y eso era una tortura para él, inmediatamente la abrazó lo cual fue una sorpresa para Perla.

-Lo siento Perla… Lo siento tanto…- Repetía Blu sin dejar de abrazar a Perla y tratando de contener el llanto –Todo este tiempo… Creí que… Creí que solo te decepcionaría mi forma de ser… El ave más tonta y lenta del mundo… A veces… Sentía miedo de que algún día me rechazaras… Al igual que tú… Tenía miedo de volver a estar solo… Desde que somos pareja ya no me imagino una vida sin ti, sin tu amor, tu paciencia, tu comprensión… Sin tus abrazos… Simplemente sin tu presencia… Cuando creí que no te volvería a ver… Mi mundo simplemente se derrumbó…- Blu simplemente no pudo contener más las lagrimas, Perla lo abrazó con más fuerza aun derramando lágrimas, después de un rato abrazados, Perla se separó de Blu y lo miró a los ojos,

-Tú eres mi mundo Blu…- Dijo Perla para luego besar a Blu, un beso que pareció eterno para ambos –Esto es lo que realmente importa Blu… Esta es la razón por la que te busqué… La razón por la jamás te dejaré… Aunque no seas el ave más valiente, más rápida o ágil… te amo Blu… Y eso nunca nada lo cambiará- Dijo Perla al oído de Blu.

-Y yo a ti Perla- Respondió Blu volviendo a abrazar a Perla. Con la búsqueda, el rescate y la huida, Blu y Perla estaban agotados, no les preocupó mucho el buscar un árbol para dormir, la zona en la que estaban se veía tranquila, entre los dos acomodaron un montón de hojas a modo de cama para dormir, ambos se acomodaron mirándose uno al otro, en ese momento no le importaba si el halcón aun los buscaba, de igual manera sería difícil encontrarlos ahí, si aparecía ya se las arreglarían ellos, en ese momento lo más importante era que una vez más volvían a estar juntos.

-Descansa Perla-

-Buenas noches Blu-

* * *

**A lo mejor y no fue mucho con la trama de la historia pero acabo de ver una película que realmente me hizo pensar en lo que en verdad importa en la vida, y bueno si no les gustó el capítulo el proximo ya será más acorde a la historia**


	8. Parecía haber terminado

**Semanas de examenes me quitan mucho tiempo, pero no los iba a dejar sin esto, aquí está el capítulo 8**

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, Blu y Perla aún dormían, después de el rescate de Blu y de haber tenido que escapar a pie con ambos heridos, era obvio que estarían agotados, la noche era apacible, todo era tranquilidad, la pareja azul descansaba tranquila en la selva, libre de preocupaciones, al menos por el momento.

Ruidos empezaron a despertar a Perla quien estaba un tanto menos cansada que Blu.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó Perla aun algo adormilada y sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, después de despertarse por completo y de haber escuchado los ruidos más tiempo, Perla comenzó a preocuparse.

-Blu… ¡Blu!- Repetía Perla moviendo a Blu quien empezó a despertar a causa de las acciones de Perla.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Blu despertando y un poco confundido.

-Blu… Creo que… Creo que nos encontró- Respondió Perla algo asustada, Blu rápidamente se levantó quejándose aun de algunas de sus heridas, ambos miraban en todas direcciones mientras escuchaban ruidos entre las ramas, obvia señal de que alguien se acercaba, Blu y Perla temían que fuera el halcón.

-¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Sal de una vez!- Gritó Perla con temor de que el halcón saliera de entre los árboles a atacarlos. Los ruidos comenzaron a acercarse a donde Blu y Perla quienes miraban en todas direcciones esperando que la feroz ave los atacara.

-¡Chicos!- Apareció exclamando Rafael, Blu y Perla se quedaron congelados, realmente no esperaban ver a Rafael, mucho menos que él los estuviera buscando a esas horas.

-¿Rafael?- Preguntó Perla sorprendida.

-Les soy sincero, no creí que los encontraría...- Dijo Rafael desviando su mirada hacia Blu –Amigo… Sí que te ves mal- Dijo Rafael mirando a Blu con preocupación –Pero que alegría que estés bien… O relativamente bien-

-Gracias Rafael… Pero, no quiero sonar desagradecido ni nada, es solo que, ¿No deberías estar con tu esposa?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Hehe… Es algo muy chistoso ahora que lo dices, iba de regreso al nido y bueno ni siquiera iba a pasar por aquí, pero en cuanto escuché la voz de Perla decidí venir a echar un vistazo- Explicó Rafael –Pero díganme ¿Cómo escaparon?-

-Bueno honestamente por un momento no lo íbamos a lograr, pero Raúl Nico y Pedro nos… ¡RAÚL, NICO Y PEDRO!- Recordó Perla, había olvidado que el halcón había ido tras ellos –Hay no… Tenemos que buscarlos quien sabe donde estén-

-Justo aquí princesa- Llegó diciendo Nico junto con Pedro, Perla rápidamente se giró al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué?… Pero…. ¿Cómo?- Cuestionó Perla, oficialmente no estaba entendiendo de qué iba todo, era increíble que Nico y Pedro hubieran escapado del halcón, a juzgar por la diferencia de tamaño y velocidad.

-Bueno, no fue un escape muy heroico de nuestra parte…-

* * *

**UNAS HORAS ANTES.**

-Sabes Pedro… Creo que debimos planear mejor esto…- Dijo Nico sin quitarle la vista de encima al halcón quien se estaba preparando para ir por ellos. –Concuerdo contigo… ¡Vuela!- Dijo Pedro asustado al ver cómo el halcón salía volando por ellos. Nico, Pedro y Raúl salieron volando por la ventana sin saber muy bien cómo se desharían del halcón. Al salir del lugar, rápidamente volaron hacia la selva, el halcón les iba pisando los talones, estaba claro que no llegarían muy lejos, volaron entre las ramas de los árboles para que el halcón los perdiera de vista, para así poder tratar de esconderse, al parecer funcionó, el halcón pasó de largo y Raúl, Nico y Pedro estaban escondidos entre las ramas de un árbol.

-Muy bien… Se aceptan ideas y sugerencias- Dijo Nico algo asustado.

-Con esa cosa por aquí no lograremos mucho- Dijo Pedro.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…- Concluyo Raúl para luego pensar en una manera de evadir al halcón –Oigan, tengo una idea, yo lo distraigo y ustedes regresan por Blu y Perla- Sugirió Raúl determinado.

-Amigo, no es que dudemos de ti pero… ¡¿Qué no viste esa cosa?! No podrás escapar de él- Dijo Nico exaltado.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a hacer que me persiga? Lo que haré será llamar su atención para que se aleje del lugar, lo haré creer que voy rumbo al almacén donde estaban Blu y Perla- Explicó Raúl, a lo que Nico y Pedro se quedaron con algo de duda.

-Pero que eso no sería malo para nuestros amigos azules- Cuestionó Pedro.

-A estas alturas yo pienso que ya debieron haber salido de ese lugar ¿No? Confíen en mí, si mañana no me encuentran en ninguna parte, entonces preocúpense- Terminó diciendo Raúl para luego llevar a cabo su plan.

Después de haber ubicado al halcón Raúl comenzó a hablar de manera exagerada para llamar su atención y convencerlo de que iría de regreso al almacén, después de haber hecho que el halcón lo siguiera, Nico y Pedro rápidamente salieron de su escondite para buscar a Blu y a Perla, lo primero que hicieron fue regresar a la ciudad, cerca de el almacén donde habían encontrado a Blu y a perla, pero no encontraron a ninguno de los dos, por lo que supusieron que habían logrado regresar a la selva, por ende, fueron a buscarlos ahí.

* * *

**DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE**

-Y después de buscarlos por unas horas sin haberlos encontrado, temimos lo peor…- Terminó de explicar Nico.

-¿Pero cómo nos encontraron?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Bueno, quien no escucharía los gritos de Perla- Respondió Nico con un tono burlón.

-¿Pero qué hay de Raúl?- Preguntó Perl algo preocupada.

-¿Quién es Raúl?- Preguntó Blu con un muy ligero aire de celos.

-¿Eh? Un amigo, nos ayudó a encontrarte- Explicó Perla para luego volver a preguntar por el guacamayo verde.

-Bueno, nos dijo que lo veríamos mañana- Dijo Pedro.

-Y en caso de que no lo encontráramos por ninguna parte ahora si había que preocuparnos- Explicó Nico.

-No, no está bien, tenemos que buscarlo, nos ayudo mucho, no podemos dejarlo…- Trató de decir Perla pero Rafael la interrumpió.

-Muy bien, muy bien, entiendo tu preocupación, pero mírense, tú y Blu ya pasaron por mucho, esta noche, ahora deberían descansar un poco y mañana deberían ir a ver a esos humanos para ver esos rasguños… Descuida, mañana los chicos y yo lo buscaremos- Explicó Rafael.

-Sí, si tu esposa no te asesina hoy Rafael- Dijo Nico en un tono burlón, lo cual despertó la preocupación en Rafael, ya era bastante tarde y había pasado la hora que Eva le había dado a Rafael para regresar.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si ahora nos vamos y luego seguimos con esta conversación?- Sugirió Rafael nervioso.

-Adelántense ustedes, nosotros los alcanzamos- Dijo Blu con un tono dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- Preguntó Nico con curiosidad, a lo que Blu dirigió su mirada al suelo algo apenado.

-Blu… No puede volar muy bien ahora- Explicó Perla, lo cual preocupó un poco más a Rafael.

-Esto… Si es un gran problema- Dijo Rafael pensando en que explicación le daría a Eva al regresar.

-Tranquilo Rafi, nosotros los acompañamos, tu date prisa en regresar- Dijo Nico sonriente.

-Sí, no queremos perder al rey del carnaval- Remarcó Pedro. Rafael agradeció y se fue volando a toda velocidad de regreso a su nido, mientras que Nico y Pedro acompañarían a Blu y a Perla de regreso a su nido, no fue un viaje cortó, se habían alejado mucho, y a paso de guacamayo, se llevaron aproximadamente 3 horas en regresar. Cuando por fin llegaron, se tuvieron que enfrentar a otro pequeño gran problema ¿Cómo subirían al nido?

-Blu… Si quieres podemos quedarnos abajo esta noche- Sugirió Perla al ver la situación en la que estaban.

-No… Aquí no es tan tranquilo como donde estábamos… Descuida, escalaré hasta arriba- Dijo Blu dudando si podría lograrlo.

-¿Hay algo en lo que los podamos ayudar?- Preguntó Nico con una voz un tanto adormilada.

-No, ya han hecho mucho por nosotros hoy, descuiden Blu y yo nos encargaremos de esto, gracias- Respondió Perla, Nico y Pedro se despidieron y se fueron del lugar dejando a Blu y a Perla con ese pequeño problema.

-Blu, esto no es como el hábitat artificial, los arboles aquí no tienen escalones y en tu estado va a ser más difícil- Explicó Perla angustiada por lo que Blu quería hacer.

-Bueno, es cierto pero…- Blu no supo que más decir, era obvio que no lo lograría.

-Sabes… Podríamos ir a la casa de Linda, tú sabes, para que puedan ayudarte con tus heridas- Sugirió Perla.

-No creo que se pueda… Ya es muy tarde, seguramente están dormidos, no nos escucharían- Explicó Blu algo decaído –Perla… tu aun puedes volar, sube tu yo… Yo me quedaré aquí esta noche- Sugirió Blu.

-Blu… Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar, mucho menos como estas ahora… Mira- Terminó por decir Perla señalando un árbol con un hueco casi al nivel del suelo –Creo que… Por una noche estaría bien- Sugirió Perla, a lo que Blu sonrió y asintió, ambos fueron hacia el árbol, como estaba cerca del suelo, arrancaron unas cuantas hojas para cubrir la entrada, así ningún depredador o el halcón los encontraría, después de haber arreglado todo, Blu y Perla volvieron a acomodarse juntos para dormir, parecía que al fin ese día había terminado.

Al día siguiente, Blu y Perla despertaron un tanto más tarde de su hora habitual, cómo culparlos, después de lo que habían vivido el día anterior, como siempre Perla era la primera en despertarse, sintiéndose aliviada de ver a Blu dormido junto a ella.

-(Suspiro) Creo que por fin todo acabó- Dijo Perla en voz baja y bastante aliviada, Blu al sentir el movimiento de Perla también se despertó.

-Buenos días Perla- Dijo Blu sonriente.

-Buenos días Blu- Respondió Perla abrazando a Blu, para después darse cuenta de que aun estaba lastimado –Hay Blu… Tenemos que ir a ver a Linda- Dijo Perla algo preocupada.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Respondió Blu sonriente. Ambos fueron a la salida de su "Nido por una noche" quitaron las hojas que lo cubría dejando ver la tranquila selva de Río, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo están tus alas Blu?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-Bueno, después de haber descansado me siento con más energía, no creo poder ir muy rápido, pero creo que podré elevarme del suelo- Respondió Blu optimista, después de comprobar que Blu podía volar, ambos fueron a la casa de Linda, un poco lento claro está, le mejor en ese momento para Blu era no esforzar demasiado sus alas, la idea era llegar e ir directamente con Linda, quien al ver a Blu y a Perla lastimados seguramente los llevaría con Tulio, pero al llegar a la casa se toparon con algo no muy convencional al menos para Blu, una de las ventanas estaba rota, Blu y Perla entraron por el agujero de la misma viendo todos los vidrios rotos que estaban dentro de la casa, parecía que alguien había intentado entrar.

-¿Qué extraño…?-

-¿Pasa algo Blu?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Sí… Bueno, ¿Qué tan seguido ves ventanas rotas así?-

-Bueno, no frecuento mucho la ciudad así no sé muy bien que sea esto- Explicó Perla.

-Bien, esto significa que alguien trató de entrar, no de escapar… Pero ¿Quién?- Se preguntaba Blu, hasta que escuchó una voz un poco familiar.

-Hola a los dos- Apareció Raúl desde dentro de la casa.

-¿Raúl?- Preguntó Perla sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada… Solo vine por algo que perdí- Respondió Raúl.

-¿Qué podría ser?- Preguntó Blu un poco más serio. En ese momento escucharon unos aleteos detrás de ellos, al darse vuelta vieron cómo el halcón entraba por la ventana rota bloqueándoles la salida.

-A ustedes- Dijo el halcón con una voz bastante seria, Blu y Perla miraron a Raúl sorprendidos, este los veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes amigo azul-

* * *

**No esperaban que fuera tan fácil o ¿Si? Bien, espero les haya gustado y perdón por haber tardado en subir el capítulo pero como dije, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo libre**


	9. Traición

**Definitivamente tardé más en subir este capítulo, pero lo bueno es que ya casi termino examenes, bueno, les hago entrega de el capítulo 9, espero les guste.**

* * *

-¿Dónde?...- Empezaba a despertar Perla confundida y desorientada -¿Dónde estoy?- Se volvió a preguntar Perla mientras se levantaba del suelo aun sin entender que había pasado ni dónde estaba -¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntaba Perla tallándose los ojos con un ala mientras avanzaba, hasta que chocó contra algo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ese algo eran barrotes, a su alrededor solo barrotes, estaba atrapada en una pequeña jaula.

-No… No, no, no, no- Repetía Perla desesperada mientras agitaba desesperadamente los barrotes -¡No otra vez!- Perla estaba tan adentrada en su desesperación que ignoró por completo que había otra jaula junto a la de ella.

-¿Perla?- Despertó diciendo Blu sobándose la cabeza y recobrando sus sentidos. Al escuchar su voz, Perla rápidamente se giró hacia Blu.

-¡Blu!- Dijo Perla algo más aliviada.

-Perla, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Eso creo… ¿Dónde estamos?- Cuestionó Perla mirando a su alrededor. Blu también le dio una vista rápida al lugar para luego llamar la atención de Perla.

-Creo que lo sé…- Dijo Blu con más seriedad.

-Creo que… Creo que yo también- Dijo Perla preocupada. Ciertamente ambos sabían dónde estaban, los habían llevado a ese lugar no hace mucho, lo diferente era que no había aves, ellos estaban en jaulas distintas y no estaban encadenados.

-Blu… Es…-

-Sí Perla… Es esa casa- Dijo Blu preocupado sin dejar de ver a Perla.

-Veo que al fin despertaron- Entró diciendo Raúl por la ventana aterrizando frente a las jaulas de Blu y Perla.

-Eres un…- Se alborotó Perla agitando la jaula.

-Wow, tranquila princesa- Dijo Raúl en un tono altanero –Parece que reconocieron el lugar, y cómo olvidarlo, aquí fue donde fueron encadenados ¿No?- Blu no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que dijo Raúl, ¿Cómo es que sabía sobre eso?

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Blu con seriedad.

-Oh perdona, creo que tú y yo no nos hemos presentado aún, mi nombre es Raúl, quizá me recuerdes de esa noche en el gran árbol- Explicó Raúl, Blu recordó la noche antes de ser secuestrado.

-Sí… Te recuerdo… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicimos?- Preguntó Blu molesto, no recordaba haber hecho nada malo a ningún guacamayo verde.

-Bueno, si ya todo va a terminar, supongo que merecen saber la razón- Dijo Raúl con una sonrisa maliciosa –Supongo que recuerdan a los contrabandistas que los robaron-

-Claro que los recordamos- Respondió Perla molesta.

-Espera… ¿Estás con Pepillo?- Preguntó Blu sorprendido.

-¿Pepillo? Esa cacatúa acabada y fea, claro que no… No, no, no… Dime alguna vez te preguntaste ¿A quién los iban a vender y qué iban a hacer con ustedes?- Terminó preguntando Raúl en un tono más serio.

-Lo preguntas como si nos importara- Dijo Perla molesta aunque Raúl la ignoró.

-La persona que iba a comprarlos hizo una gran inversión en ustedes, un hábitat enorme solo para exhibirlos, los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra para deleite de los turistas, hubiera ganado una fortuna- Explicaba Raúl pero fue interrumpido por Blu.

-¿Pero qué papel pintas tú en todo esto?- Preguntó Blu.

-Ese humano era mi dueño, yo tenía una vida maravillosa, pero fue por su culpa que todo se echó a perder, al no recibirlos, no pudo pagar toda la inversión, poco a poco se fue quedando en la ruina, hasta el punto que no pudo mantenerme más, así que simplemente se deshizo de mí, dejándome en la calle- Terminó contar Raúl con un tono más molesto.

-Escucha, lamento lo que te pasó pero…- Trató de decir Blu per fue interrumpido por Perla.

-Nosotros no le pertenecemos a nadie- Dijo Perla aun más molesta.

-Que bien, así nadie los buscará- Dijo el guacamayo en un tono altanero.

-Entonces ¿Por qué los ayudaste? ¿Por qué nos salvaste de ese halcón?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Porque los necesitaba vivos, si no les hubiera dicho a sus amigos dónde estaban, Ezekiel los habría matado- Explicó Raúl haciendo que a Blu le surgiera otra duda.

-¿Quién es Ezekiel?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Soy yo- Entró diciendo el halcón aterrizando a lado de Raúl.

-Así que ese es tu nombre- Dijo Blu.

-Ahora que ya todo quedó claro y ya todos se conocen… Bueno, por ahora los dejaré aquí, por los viejos tiempos- Dijo Raúl para luego irse volando del lugar, Ezekiel se quedó un tiempo más en el lugar, en medio de las dos jaulas.

-Descuiden… Esto acabará pronto- Dijo Ezekiel en un tono inusual en él, más serio y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Blu, después de eso Ezekiel también salió del lugar dejando a Blu y a Perla.

-Descuida Perla… Saldremos de aquí- Dijo Blu tratando de animar a Perla.

-Blu… Mira donde estamos… Nadie más que nosotros conoce este lugar… Nadie va a venir…- Dijo Perla decaída y con la mirada hacia el suelo, Blu ya no supo que más decir, le dolía ver a Perla así.

Rafael, Nico y Pedro volaban por la selva buscando a Raúl por lo que les había dicho la noche anterior, duraron buscándolo un largo rato, estaban empezando a creer que el halcón lo había atrapado, hasta que lo vieron volando a lo lejos, rápidamente fueron donde él para ver cómo estaba.

-Amigo, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Nico.

-Bueno, por poco no la cuento, pero al final ese pajarraco no pudo conmigo- Explicó Raúl don orgullo.

-¿Y saliste ileso? Amigo quiero ser como tú- Dijo Pedro sorprendido, aunque el más sorprendido de los 3 era Rafael, dos encuentros seguidos con el halcón y ni un solo rasguño, claramente ahí estaba pasando algo.

-Y ¿Cómo están Blu y Perla?- Preguntó Raúl con curiosidad.

-Bueno, ahora íbamos a ir a verlos, ¿Quieres venir?- Terminó preguntando Nico.

-No, no puedo, tengo otras cosas de que ocuparme, luego los veré, ahora me tengo que ir, que bueno que los acompañaron hasta su nido- Dijo Raúl para despedirse, luego se fue volando del lugar dejando a Rafael, a Nico y a Pedro.

-Bueno, ahora vamos con nuestros amigos azules- Dijo Nico antes de retomar el vuelo, los 3 comenzaron a volar hacia el nido de Blu y Perla para ver si habían pasado la noche.

-Oigan chicos…- Dijo Rafael en un tono más serio.

-¿Qué pasa Rafi?- Preguntó Nico algo confundido.

-¿No creen que es algo extraño que Raúl no se halla lastimado contra ese halcón?- Cuestionó Rafael, dejando a Nico y a Pedro pensando.

-Bueno… Es un poco extraño, pero seguramente hay una explicación para eso- Respondió Pedro sin estar muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Puede ser, pero sí hay una cosa sin explicación- Dijo Rafael.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Nico con curiosidad.

-Ninguno de nosotros le dijo que habían acompañado a Blu y a Perla al nido…- Terminó Rafael dejando a Nico y a Pedro congelados por un momento, después de eso, volaron más rápido hacia el Nido, sin saber qué o que no encontrarían ahí.

-¿Está funcionando?- Preguntaba Perla mientras veía cómo Blu trataba de desdoblar el perno de la jaula.

-No…- Respondió Blu al soltar el perno –Es muy difícil hacerlo desde adentro de la jaula… Se informaron bien sobre nosotros- Dijo Blu jadeando ligeramente por le esfuerzo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Blu?- Preguntó Perla preocupada, Blu solo la miró.

-No lo sé Perla… Ya no lo sé…-

-Cambio de planes mis amigos- Llegó Raúl acompañado de Ezekiel –Tenía la intención de dejar esto hasta la noche pero sus amigos tuvieron la necesidad de ir a verlos y prefiero no arriesgarme, Ezekiel- Dijo Raúl mirando a Ezekiel quien se acercó a la jaula de Blu y comenzó a desdoblar el perno para sacarlo, pero antes de que terminará de desdoblar el metal, Raúl llamó su atención.

-A él no Ezekiel, a ella- Dijo Raúl señalando la jaula de Perla, Ezekiel frunció ligeramente el seño y dejó la jaula de Blu, aunque no se tomó la molestia de volver a doblar el perno dejándolo ligeramente chueco. Ezekiel comenzó a acercarse a la jaula de Perla quien por cierto comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Exclamó Blu preocupado.

-Bien, fue por ti que perdí lo que más quería en el mundo, voy a devolverte el favor- Dijo Raúl con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blu se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso al igual que Perla -¡No! Por favor no lo hagas- Decía Blu desesperado mientras veía cómo Ezekiel abría la jaula de Perla.

-Descuida, esto acabará pronto- Dijo Raúl desviando la mirada hacia Perla. Al abrir Ezekiel la jaula Perla intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero rápidamente la tomó del cuello.

-¡Perla!- Gritó Blu agitando la jaula, impotente ante la situación, Perla intentó liberarse, pero al hacerlo Ezekiel rápidamente la tomó de las alas impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

-Blu…- Dijo Perla antes de que Ezekiel la sacara del lugar.

-Descuida… Volveremos por ti después- Dijo Raúl antes de irse, dejando a Blu con su preocupación, en cuanto vio que Raúl salió del lugar, rápidamente se puso a agitar la jaula desesperadamente, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada a Perla.

-No están en el nido- Dijo Nico asomándose en el hueco del árbol en el que vivían Blu y Perla.

-Ya busqué en los alrededores, no los veo por ninguna parte- Dijo Pedro aterrizando en una rama.

-¿Y si fueron con los humanos?- Sugirió Nico, pero antes de que Pedro pudiera decir algo llegó Rafael.

-No hay rastro de ellos en el lugar, desaparecieron- Dijo Rafael preocupado.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Nico.

-Creo que lo mejor sería hacerle una visita a Raúl- Dijo Rafael con más seriedad, Nico y Pedro tenían sus dudas, pero al final terminaron asintiendo, aunque no sabían con exactitud dónde estaría Raúl, decidieron ir a revisar su nido primero.

Después de un largo rato de vuelo, Ezekiel y Raúl llevaron a Perla de vuelta a la choza en medio de la selva, al llegar Ezekiel puso a Perla contra el suelo bruscamente, dejándola a lado de la jaula en la que solía estar Blu, era obvio lo que iba a hacer.

-Bien, aquí termina todo para ti… Es una lástima, eres hermosa- Dijo Raúl viendo cómo Perla perdía la esperanza –Ezekiel… Hazlo- Al escuchar esas palabras Ezekiel tomó a Perla nuevamente del cuello y la lanzó hacia la jaula, la cual cerró de igual manera, Raúl al percatarse de esto, se acercó rápidamente a Ezekiel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Llevamos planeando esto por mucho tiempo!- Exclamó Raúl molesto frente a Ezekiel, a quien se le podía notar una actitud diferente.

-No Raúl… Planee esto hace tan solo unos días- Dijo Ezekiel con un tono más serio para luego tomar a Raúl por el cuello, elevándolo del suelo y poniéndolo frente a él.

-Pero… Teníamos un acuerdo…-Dijo Raúl con dificultad.

-En efecto, lo teníamos, pero por las circunstancias que se presentaron, me vi en la obligación de cambiarlo- Respondió Ezekiel, su actitud y su tono de voz eran totalmente diferentes, parecía más serio y en todo caso más inteligente de lo que había mostrado hasta ahora.

-Por favor, no me digas que te creíste la rutina del halcón temperamental y torpe, cuando te conocí te veías tan desesperado, tan acabado, sentía lástima por ti, no pude resistir la tentación de ver cómo te acababas tú mismo planeando toda esta ridícula venganza basada en nada, estabas sufriendo solo por haber perdido tu modo de vida, patético, pero debo admitir que me diste algo interesante que hacer, ese guacamayo azul, será algo torpe, pero es ingenioso, logró evadirme en más de una ocasión, eso volvió más interesante todo esto, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto cazando a una presa, esta no está tan indefensa, muero de ansias por ver si su intelecto es superior al mío- Explicó Ezekiel, dejando a Perla y a Raúl simplemente impresionados, realmente tenía el tipo de "genio" por así decirlo.

-Q… ¿Qué harás?...- Preguntó Raúl preocupado.

-Ahora… Bueno, ya no me sirves de nada, pero descuida, yo me encargaré del resto, dulces sueños pajarito- Dijo Ezekiel para luego apretar con más fuerza el cuello de Raúl hasta asegurarse de que soltara su último aliento de vida, Perla estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, simplemente no lo podía creer, Ezekiel la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Descuida, te necesito viva, por ahora al menos, si no… Tu querido novio no vendría por ti- Dijo Ezekiel.

-Claro que no vendrá… Ni siquiera puede escapar de esa jaula- Dijo Perla algo decaída, aunque aliviada sabiendo que Blu no podría arriesgar su vida así.

-¿Segura?- Cuestionó Ezekiel, dejando a Perla con una gran duda.

Blu seguía golpeando la jaula sin estar muy seguro de conseguir algo con eso, hasta que se percató de que Ezekiel no había dejado el perno tan doblado como antes, Blu comenzó a tirar de él con le esperanza de que pudiera ceder, después de varios intentos, el perno se deslizó abriendo la puerta de la jaula, rápidamente salió de la jaula.

-Lo logré- Dijo Blu preparándose para emprender el vuelo, pero algo lo detuvo, se miró a sí mismo, aun no estaba recuperado, pero en ese momento ignoró todas sus heridas, la seguridad de Perla era más importante en ese momento.

* * *

**No se si tomarán el final bien o mal, cada quien con su opinion, espero les haya gustado y bueno, esperen el siguiente capítulo**


	10. Separados otra vez

**Que tal, sé que nuevamente tardé mucho en actualizar pero más vale tarde que nunca, así que los dejo con esto**

* * *

-No está en el nido- Dijo Nico saliendo del nido de Raúl.

-Tampoco está en los alrededores- Aterrizó Pedro en una rama.

-Esto no pinta nada bien- Dijo Rafael preocupado, no había rastro alguno de Blu o de Perla, al igual que tampoco había nada sobre Raúl.

-Lo vimos esta mañana, no pudo ir lejos- Dijo Nico.

-Espera ¡Eso es! Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer ¿Cierto?- Recordó Rafael.

-Es cierto... Pero tampoco nos dice mucho- Explicó Nico en un tono irónico, Rafael se quedó pensando un momento, lo encontraron cerca de la ciudad, tal vez podría estar por esos rumbos.

-Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar en la ciudad, dijo que tenía varios amigos aquí en Río, tal vez esté o alguno lo haya visto- Sugirió Rafael, Nico y Pedro no tuvieron nada que decir, no había de otra, las 3 aves fueron a la ciudad a buscar a alguna ave o cualquier animal que conociera a Raúl, lo que Rafael, Nico y Pedro aún no sabían era que ya no era necesario buscar a Raúl.

Blu volaba lo más rápido que podía, desvariando de cuando en cuando por sus heridas, no podía aletear mucho y le costaba trabajo mantenerse elevado, duró así un largo rato hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más haciéndolo aterrizar de manera muy brusca en un árbol.

-Esto es inútil…- Decía Blu recuperando el aliento –Me desmayaré antes de tener siquiera una pista de Perla- Dijo Blu preocupado y al mismo tiempo desesperado "¿A dónde te llevaron Perla?" Se preguntaba Blu en sus pensamientos mientras imaginaba todo tipo de lugares a los que pudieron haber llevado a Perla, llegó un punto en el que Blu imaginó lo peor. –Basta Blu… Ella está bien, y la voy a encontrar… Pero ¿Dónde?- Se volvió a preguntar Blu frotándose la cabeza con una ala, eso le hizo recordar el golpe que el halcón le había dado antes de llevarlo a la choza aquella noche –Ese sería un buen lugar para empezar- Pensó Blu para juntar todas sus fuerzas y a duras penas emprender el vuelo otra vez.

Mientras tanto Perla aun encerrada en la jaula solo podía contar los minutos que pasaban de ese eterno encierro, solo sus pensamientos le hacían compañía pues Ezekiel había salido del lugar "Aunque quiero que me encuentre… Realmente espero que no lo haga… No toleraría ver morir a Blu" Pensaba Perla angustiada soltando algunas lágrimas mirando hacia una ventana empezando a creer que nunca volvería a sentir el viento en sus alas, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ezekiel quien había regresado, Perla rápidamente lo miró para asegurarse de que no trajera a Blu, para su alivio solo era él.

-El jamás vendrá…- Dijo Perla molesta, Ezekiel simplemente la ignoró. -Aunque logre escapar ¿Cómo esperas que venga a este lugar?, no le dijeron nada…- Terminó Perla, Ezekiel se dio vuelta hacia Perla.

-Como dije, quiero probar que tan inteligente es, piénsalo, el estuvo encerrado aquí en primer lugar, suponiendo que le cruce por la mente indagar en los lugares en los que recuerda que estuvo, tarde o temprano tendrá que venir aquí ¿No crees?- Explicó Ezekiel seguro de su plan –Pero siempre se debe contemplar el fracaso como opción, en todo caso, si no viene, yo mismo iré a buscarlo, en cuanto a ti… Bueno, ya no me serás de utilidad alguna- Terminó Ezekiel volviéndole a dar la espalda a Perla quien al escuchar eso se dejó inundar por el pánico, para ser más exacto tenía un mar de sentimientos, tenía miedo de morir pero estaba preocupada por Blu, Perla simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Blu había parado de volar, pretendía guardar energía para lo que se presentara, aprovechando que estaba en la selva se movía entre los árboles usando sus alas solo para pasar a otra rama o a otro árbol, aunque esto para ser exacto lo cansaba más de lo que lo ayudaba, pero no corría tanto peligro de perder el conocimiento.

-Creo… Creo que ya estoy cerca…- Dijo Blu jadeante mirando a su alrededor -¿Era por aquí?... O ¿Por allá?- Se preguntaba Blu mirando a su alrededor, recordaba cómo era la casa, mas no cómo llegar, después de contemplar los posibles caminos tomó el que creyó correcto, mientras tanto Nico, Pedro y Rafael habían ido a la ciudad a buscar a los "amigos" de Raúl, pero después de preguntarle a varias aves y otros animales, al parecer nadie conocía o había escuchado de Raúl, esto solo preocupó más a las 3 aves, la gravedad de la situación era mayor de lo que creían.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido- Dijo Rafael posado en una rama.

-Sí, creo que eso es obvio pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de dónde empezar- Dijo Nico

-¿Qué tal si revisamos la choza en medio de la selva?- Sugirió Pedro, parecía una buena idea pero después de pensarlo un poco Rafael no lo consideró.

-No es muy probable que estén ahí… No tienen ningún motivo para haber ido a ese lugar- Explicó Rafael, era claro que se les estaban acabando las ideas además del tiempo.

Mientras tanto, después de haber andado en círculos Blu comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Estoy seguro de que ya pasé por aquí…- Dijo Blu molesto –Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevo caminado en círculos… Hay Perla ¿Dónde estás?- Se preguntaba Blu, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y eso inquietaba cada vez más a Blu, se movió por otro rato hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite y decidió elevarse con la intención de ver el terreno completo desde el cielo, ya en el aire Blu miró en todas direcciones hasta que por fin vio la choza a lo lejos… Muy a lo lejos, en cuanto Blu comenzó a resentir las heridas rápidamente bajó de regreso a los arboles.

-Muy bien… Está muy lejos… Pero al menos sé en qué dirección está- Sin decir más, Blu emprendió el camino hacia la choza, de igual manera moviéndose entre los arboles aun sin estar muy seguro de encontrar algo útil en ese lugar, Blu continuaba con su camino, cada vez más agotado, pero después de un largo recorrido por fin llegó al lugar, se detuvo en la rama de un árbol para recuperar el aliento y para pensar un poco en lo que podría encontrar adentro del lugar.

-Bien… Al fin… Al fin llegué- Dijo Blu jadeante –Solo espero que… El esfuerzo no haya sido en vano…- Pensó Blu un tanto preocupado, pues si no había nada en el lugar, había malgastado valioso tiempo, después de recuperar el aliento y algo de energía se dispuso a entrar en la choza, pero antes de siquiera volar de la rama, vio cómo Ezekiel salía por la ventana de la choza, al verlo Blu rápidamente se escondió para evitar ser visto, habiéndose asegurado de que Ezekiel se había ido a Blu le cruzaron dos cosas por la mente, una: podría encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Perla en la casa, o dos: Había llegado demasiado tarde a salvar a Perla, Blu se centró más en la segunda opción y rápidamente saló disparado hacia la choza, entró por la ventana buscando desesperadamente, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que vio la jaula en la que lo habían encerrado, pero volver a ver la jaula lo aterró, pues en ella se encontraba Perla tendida en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Blu, rápidamente fue a la jaula pidiendo porque aun estuviera bien.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Por favor despierta!- Decía Blu desesperado tratando de abrir la jaula, Perla comenzó a despertar, en un principio no podía creer que Blu estaba en ese lugar, pero después de un par de gritos más, Perla se giró hacia Blu.

-¡Blu!- Dijo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hay Perla… Creí que te había perdido- Dijo Blu más tranquilo –Dame un momento… Abriré esta jaula-

-No Blu… No lo entiendes, tienes que salir de aquí- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-¿Qué?... No… Al igual que tu… No te voy a abandonar- Dijo Blu sorprendido por las palabras de Perla.

-Blu por favor… Tienes que…- Trató de decir Perla, pero algo llamó su atención, desde el punto en el que se encontraba la jaula se podía ver hacia afuera por una de las ventanas, Perla logró ver cómo Ezekiel se acercaba.

-Blu… Escóndete, rápido- Dijo Perla angustiada.

-No, tengo que ayudarte- Respondió Blu.

-Si no te escondes no podrás ayudarme- Terminó Perla en un tono más serio aunque en su rostro se podía ver su preocupación, Blu hizo caso de lo que Perla le dijo y se escondió entre un montón de cosas que había cerca de la jaula, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo Ezekiel entraba por la ventana y aterrizaba frente a la jaula.

-Bueno… Después de haber patrullado los alrededores, debo decir que estoy decepcionado… Realmente esperaba que tu novio te encontrara, bueno supongo que tendré que buscarlo yo mismo… Si sabes lo que significa…- Le recordó Ezekiel a Perla quien al escuchar esas palabras tragó un bulto al ver cómo Ezekiel comenzaba a abrir la jaula.

-Descuida… No te dolerá…- Dijo Ezekiel abriendo la jaula por completo -¿Últimas palabras?- Al escuchar eso Blu no se pudo contener más, rápidamente salió de su escondite embistiendo a Ezekiel con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Huye Perla!- Exclamó Blu sacando a Perla de la jaula quien casi al instante comenzó a volar, Blu trató de hacer lo mismo pero Ezekiel se abalanzó sobre él, Perla al darse cuenta de ello trató de ayudar a Blu pero este no la dejó.

-¡Vete Perla!- Decía Blu mientras trataba de defenderse de los ataques de Ezekiel quien al parecer no le daba mucha importancia a Perla.

-Pero Blu…- Trató de decir Perla.

-Si no te vas no podrás ayudarme- Terminó Blu para seguir peleando contra Ezekiel, Perla estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería abandonar a Blu, le dirigió una última mirada al ave que estaba pelando contra el halcón.

-Por favor…- Dijo Blu en un espacio en el que se libró de Ezekiel, Perla soltó unas lágrimas y se fue volando del lugar en busca de ayuda.

-Ambos sabemos que no llegarán a tiempo- Dijo Ezekiel acercándose a Blu.

-Es cierto… Pero al menos ella está a salvo-

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que últimamente he tardado mucho en actualizar pero bueno prácticamente ya finalice exámenes así que procuraré actualizar más seguido y aprovechando que es la primera vez que uno de mis fics llega a 10 capítulos quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen o hayan leído alguna de mis historias, enserio gracias :)**


	11. Esto debe terminar

**Y aquí está el capítulo 11, espero les guste, ya casi llegamos al final **

* * *

Perla volaba desesperadamente en busca de ayuda, por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que podría perder a Blu si no se daba prisa. Nico, Pedro y Rafael después de haber buscado en la ciudad por casi toda la mañana decidieron regresar a la selva a pensar que más podían hacer aunque a ese punto y con lo mal que les había ido, no creían poder lograr nada. Perla miraba en todas direcciones buscando a cualquier animal al qué pedir ayuda, pero con la adrenalina de la situación no observaba detenidamente a donde miraba, dejando así pasar varias ayudas y oportunidades, llegó un punto en el que decidió regresar a ayudar ella misma a Blu, para su suerte en el viaje de regreso se topó con Nico, Pedro y Rafael, pues terminó chocando contra ellos si no, tampoco se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-¡Perla!- Dijo Nico aliviado.

-¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿Dónde está Blu?- Preguntó Pedro.

-No hay tiempo… Tenemos que ayudarlo…- Decía Perla desesperada.

-Tranquila Perla ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Rafael confundido al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Perla.

-¡Es Blu, va a morir si no hacemos algo!- Dijo finalmente Perla, al escuchar esto, Rafael, Nico y Pedro siguieron a Perla sin dudar de regreso a la choza, volaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Te dije que buscáramos aquí- Le dijo Pedro a Rafael al ver la choza a lo lejos.

-No creí que hubiera motivo alguno para…- Trató de responder Rafael pero Perla lo interrumpió.

-¡Dense prisa!- Gritaba Perla mientras se adelantaba, cuando al fin los 4 llegaron a la casa entraron sin siquiera asegurarse que fuera seguro, pero al entrar una horrible escena fue la que los recibió, un desastre en todo el lugar, la jaula estaba en el suelo al igual que un montón de cajas y herramientas pero lo peor de todo, Blu tendido en el suelo con todo el cuerpo rasguñado y golpeado y ni rastro alguno de Ezekiel, Perla no pudo contener las lágrimas, solo se hacía para atrás sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Blu, hasta que irrumpió en llanto, Rafael, Nico y Pedro tampoco podían creer lo que veían, Nico solo se quitó su "sombrero" y los 3 fueron junto a Perla.

-Perla… Lo… Enserio lo sentimos mucho…- Dijo Rafael desanimado.

-Debimos… Haber sido más rápidos…- Dijo Nico deprimido, Pedro no sabía que decir, mientras que Perla no podía salir de su tristeza.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que sea…- Dijo Rafael tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Perla, pero en esa situación ningún favor podía sanar esa herida, Perla se cubría el rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba, duró un rato así, no quería ni acercarse al cuerpo de Blu de hecho no era muy doloroso el simple hecho de verlo.

-No…- Dijo Perla con la voz temblorosa, se descubrió el rostro secándose las lágrimas –Esto debe terminar- Fueron las últimas palabras de Perla antes de salir volando del lugar, Nico, Pedro y Rafael solo vieron cómo se alejaba, Rafael estaba preocupado por eso último que dijo Pera "Esto debe terminar" ¿Trataría Perla de enfrentar sola a Ezekiel? Se preguntaba Rafael hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Oye Rafa...- Dijo Nico decaído.

-¿Sí?-

-Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarnos a Blu de aquí- Sugirió Nico.

-Tienes razón…- Dijo finalmente Rafael, las 3 aves fueron hacia Blu, desde que llegaron a la choza nadie se había acercado a Blu, tenían la intención de sacar su cuerpo de ese lugar, luego verían que hacer, pero en cuanto Rafael tomó su cabeza logró notar una muy tenue respiración.

-¡Chicos esperen!- Dijo Rafael esperanzado, rápidamente puso su oído en el pecho de Blu esperando escuchar o sentir algo, en efecto, aunque lento el corazón de Blu seguía latiendo -¡Sigue vivo!- Exclamó Rafael victorioso.

-¿Enserio?- Se sorprendió Nico.

-Este sujeto es más fuerte de lo que parece- Dijo Pedro de igual manera sorprendido.

-De todas maneras hay que sacarlo de este lugar, rápido ayúdenme- Dijo Rafael, acto seguido entre los 3 sacaron a Blu de ese lugar en busca de ayuda. Mientras tanto Perla volaba aún con lágrimas en los ojos, volaba sin un rumbo fijo, solo segada por la ira y la tristeza, la pregunta de Rafael era afirmativa, Perla tenía la intención de enfrentarse sola a Ezekiel, no porque fuera lo correcto, si no porque en ese momento para ella no había otro motivo para vivir, el ave más importante de su vida ahora estaba muerto… O al menos hasta donde ella sabía.

Después de un largo rato y un gran esfuerzo por parte de Rafael, Nico y Pedro, lograron llevar a Blu al nido de Rafael, Blu comenzaba a despertar, en parte por que comenzaba a recuperarse y por otro lado los hijos de Rafael no paraban de picarlo con palos.

-Qué… ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntaba Blu solo sintiendo los piquetes.

-Muy bien, déjenlo en paz, salgan niños- Escuchó Blu a Rafael haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Rafael?- Preguntó Blu sorprendido.

-Amigo ya despertaste- Dijo Rafael alegre.

-Sí… Dónde…- Trató de preguntar Blu pero fue interrumpido por el dolor de su cuerpo al intentar levantarse.

-No te esfuerces demasiado…- Dijo Rafael ayudando a Blu a ponerse en pie, claro sosteniéndose de Rafael. Blu observó su cuerpo, varias partes de él estaban cubiertas por plantas a manera de vendas.

-Cómo es que…- Iba a preguntar Blu.

-¿Sigues vivo?- Blu asintió.

-Bueno, Eva se encargó de tus heridas, pero… Aun estoy intrigado de cómo sobreviviste a la pelea con esa cosa- Explicó Rafael preocupado.

-¿Te refieres al halcón?- Preguntó Blu recordando la paliza que le dieron hace no mucho, Rafael solo asintió.

-Bueno… La verdad yo también estoy sorprendido-

* * *

**HACE UNAS HORAS**

-Ambos sabemos que no llegarán a tiempo- Dijo Ezekiel acercándose a Blu.

-Es cierto… Pero al menos ella está a salvo- Dijo Blu poniéndose en pie listo para enfrentarse de nuevo a Ezekiel.

-Admiro tu valor y devoción… Pero eso no te va a salvar- Dijo Ezekiel para luego abalanzarse inmediatamente sobre Blu quien logró evitar el primer ataque asestando un rasguño en el rostro de Ezekiel lo cual lo hizo enfurecer más, cuando Blu trató de atacarlo otra vez, Ezekiel lo sujetó y lo lanzó contra la jaula haciendo que ésta cayera, a penas Blu se puso de pie, Ezekiel lo volvió a lanzar esta vez contra una caja de madera con varias cosas encima, Blu se levantó del suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre viendo todo lo que le pudo haber caído encima.

-Por qué lo haces tan difícil, entiéndelo, estás acabado- Dijo Ezekiel mirando con gusto el estado en el que se encontraba Blu.

-El que esté acabado… No significa que no pueda intentarlo…- Dijo Blu decidido a hacerle frente a Ezekiel.

-Como sea…- Dijo Ezekiel elevándose del suelo dispuesto a clavar sus garras en Blu, quien al notar la caja de madera detrás de él, decidió darle un buen uso, espero a que Ezekiel atacara y en el último segundo Blu logró evitar el ataque casi por completo pues Ezekiel alcanzó a arrancarle algunas plumas. Las garras de Ezekiel quedaron atoradas en la caja, Blu no podía creer que hubiera funcionado al igual que no podía creer que siguiera con vida, después de haber asimilado bien la situación Blu subió a la caja y comenzó a empujar lo que había encima de ella, en su mayoría eran más cajas y una que otra herramienta, Blu empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus heridas y la debilidad con la que cargaba no le permitían hacer mucho esfuerzo, mientras que Ezekiel trataba de liberar sus garras de la caja, lo cual logró al menos con una pata, Blu al notar esto comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, pero al hacerlo también se lastimaba más, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logró nada, pues Ezekiel se liberó y sin dudar fue sobre Blu, una vez más Blu estaba en desventaja, Ezekiel lo golpeaba y lo rasguñaba, Blu ya no podía hacer frente a esos ataques, Ezekiel le dio una buena paliza al pobre guacamayo.

-Como dije… Estás acabado…- Dijo Ezekiel recuperando el aliento.

-Te crees… Te crees muy listo ¿No?- Dijo Blu articulando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Ezekiel indignado.

-Muy inteligente con tu plan… Tus artimañas…- Decía Blu poniéndose de pié.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

-Has logrado una y mil cosas contra mí… Pero ni siquiera puedes embestirme… En las dos ocasiones que lo has intentado lo he evitado sin problemas… Si no puedes hacer eso ¿Por qué crees que puedes acabar conmigo?... Hasta ahora he salido vivo de todo…- Terminó Blu, claramente para provocar a Ezekiel quien al igual que todos los "Cerebritos" su orgullo era su perdición.

Ezekiel soltó una carcajada –Enserio amigo… Tan incrédulo eres para creer que caería en eso- Dijo Ezekiel en un tono burlón –Sé lo que tratas de hacer… Quieres que te embista para que todo lo que está sobre esa caja nos caiga a ambos, pero lamento decirte que no funcionará- Decía Ezekiel acercándose a Blu –Fue divertido pelear contra ti, pero… Todo lo bueno tiene un final- Finalizó Ezekiel para luego tomar a Blu del cuello, solo que en el rostro de Blu había una pequeña sonrisa.

-En efecto… Todo lo tiene…- Dijo Blu con dificultad para luego tomar lo que parecía ser una llave del montón de cosas que había sobre la caja –Caíste…- Dijo Blu victorioso, Ezekiel solo vio cómo todo empezaba a caer.

-No puede…- Todo cayó sobre Blu y Ezekiel, cajas y herramientas, un silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que las cosas comenzaron a moverse, de entre ellas salió Ezekiel arrastrándose con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

-Cómo… Cómo pude caer en eso…- Decía Ezekiel molesto mientras se ponía de pie –Aunque admitiré… Que fue una buena estrategia…- Dijo Ezekiel mirando el montón de cosas –Te felicito amigo… Lograste engañarme… Un buen final para ti- Dijo finalmente Ezekiel para luego irse del lugar, poco tiempo después las cosas comenzaron a moverse de nueva cuenta, Blu se esforzaba por salir lo cual logró a muy duras penas, en cuanto salió se tiró boca arriba, mirando el techo.

-Bueno… Al menos… Perla estará bien…- Fueron las últimas palabras de Blu antes de desmayarse.

* * *

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

-Eso es lo que recuerdo…- Dijo Blu terminando de contarle la historia a Rafael quien estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es difícil de creer…- Dijo Rafael tratando de asimilar todo.

-Es aún más difícil creer que yo siga vivo… Pero… ¿Qué pasó con Perla?- Preguntó Blu preocupado, Rafael desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Rafael?- Preguntó Blu preocupado, Rafael lo contó lo que había pasado, el cómo Perla lo encontró creyéndolo muerto hasta lo que le dijo, Blu estaba atónito.

-Pero… Ella… ¡No puede hacerlo!- Exclamó Blu preocupado –Tengo… Tengo que ir a buscarla…- Dijo Blu tratando de moverse solo, pero apenas dio un paso y cayó al suelo, Rafael rápidamente lo ayudó.

-Amigo no puedes ni caminar, ¿Cómo esperas volar?... Descuida, Nico y Pedro salieron a buscarla… Solo espero que la encuentren a tiempo… -Explicó Rafael preocupado.

-Yo también Rafael…-


	12. Nada que perder

**Un poco tarde (De hecho las 12:24 de la madrugada) Pero aquí está el capítulo 12, espero les guste**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, es sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Perla había dejado de volar hacía ya bastante tiempo, se encontraba posada sobre un rama mirando el horizonte, viendo cómo el sol desaparecía dejando ver la luna, la tristeza de su rostro era inconfundible, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos solo deseando haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a Blu, a ese punto, Perla ya no sabía qué hacer.

En cuanto a Blu, no estaba mejor que Perla, la preocupación de que Perla iba a tratar de enfrentarse sola a Ezekiel lo estaba acabando. Fuera del nido de Rafael, Blu miraba la luna pensando en Perla, rogando porque aún estuviera bien, Nico y Pedro habían regresado hacía ya un tiempo sin información sobre Perla, Blu solo escuchaba cómo Rafael, Nico y Pedro hablaban entre ellos, claramente sin saber que hacer ahora, en cuanto a lo que podía hacer Blu, sol sentarse y esperar.

Al cabo de un tiempo Perla se decidió por dejar de lado la idea de querer enfrentar a Ezekiel, no tenía idea de dónde podría estar, o de si seguiría en Río de Janeiro. Perla se había guardado una de las plumas manchadas de sangre de Blu "Debo mostrársela a Tulio y a Linda" Pensaba Perla pues claramente ellos entenderían que había pasado o al menos eso esperaba Perla, se armó de valor y comenzó a volar a casa de Linda, sin saber por qué, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Perla, recordando la horrible escena de Blu, era algo que no se podría olvidar con facilidad. Al llegar a la casa de Linda Perla se detuvo en una rama desde la que se podía ver claramente el interior de la casa, veía cómo pasaban el tiempo Linda y Tulio con Fernando, su hijo adoptivo, Perla articuló una pequeña sonrisa "Me hubiera gustado haber formado una familia contigo Blu…" Pensó Perla deprimiéndose otra vez, comenzó a dudar si realmente tenía el valor de entrar a la casa sin Blu, después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por hacer lo que ella creía correcto, no causarle a Linda el mismo dolor que ella sentía, soltó la pluma y se fue del lugar nuevamente volando sin rumbo fijo.

Después de haber hablado entre ellos Rafael, Nico y Pedro se rindieron por ese día, Nico y Pedro se habían ido del lugar dejando a Blu y a Rafael quien miraba con preocupación al guacamayo parado en la rama mirando la luna.

-Blu… Debes descansar…- Dijo Rafael preocupado, Blu no contestó, solo miraba la luna en el cielo nocturno, esto preocupó más a Rafael.

-Blu… Sé cómo te sientes pero…- Trató de explicar Rafael pero fue interrumpido por Blu de una manera no muy buena.

-¡No digas que lo entiendes!... No sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora… Desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó Perla ha estado en peligro por mi culpa… En un principio quise que me encontrara… pero a medida que todo iba siendo más peligroso traté de alejarme de ella lo más posible… Pero ahora está en un peligro mayor por mi culpa…- Terminó Blu al borde del llanto, Rafael simplemente se quedó sin palabras –Te envidio en este momento sabes… Tú tienes tu esposa, tus hijos… Tu familia está completa… Yo quería hacer lo mismo con Perla… una familia…- Dijo Blu desviando la mirada hacia abajo –Y no pienso abandonar ese sueño…- Dijo finalmente Blu para irse del nido de Rafael quien solo veía cómo el guacamayo herido se alejaba cojeando y tambaleándose, Rafael quería ir con Blu, pero sabía que en ese momento lo mejor era dejarlo solo lo cual habría hecho de no ser por las heridas con las que cargaba Blu, Rafael voló hacia Blu quien rápidamente le pidió que lo dejara.

-Amigo… Entiendo que quieras estar solo… Pero esas heridas no se deben tomar a la ligera- Trató de convencerlo Rafael, pero Blu no hizo caso de su advertencia.

-Rafael… Por favor déjame solo…- Pidió Blu en un tono más serio, Rafael suspiró.

-¿Y después que harás Blu?- Preguntó Rafael un tanto más firme -¿Caminarás por toda la selva herido y sin poder volar? Qué gran plan- Terminó Rafael en un tono inusual en él, parecía molesto, esta actitud obviamente dejó sorprendido a Blu –Quizá no sepa cómo se siente estar en tu situación… Pero no le veo ganancia alguna a arriesgar tu vida así… Es de noche, no puedes volar y en cualquier oportunidad un depredador te convertiría en su cena… ¿Así quieres encontrar a Perla?- Terminó Rafael con un tono autoritario para luego regresar a su común actitud calmada –Escucha Blu… Sé que es doloroso para ti… Pero debes entender que en el estado en el que te encuentras solo vas a conseguir que te maten… ¿Es eso lo que Perla quiere?- Esto dejó a Blu sin palabras –Por favor Blu… Descansa, te prometo que mañana encontraremos a Perla…- Dijo Rafael, por fin convenció a Blu pues regresó al nido de Rafael a pasar la noche, sin duda la más amarga de su vida hasta ahora.

Ahora Perla volaba con la intención de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, no quería volver al nido que ella y Blu habían construido, los recuerdos de ese lugar eran muy dolorosos para ella, ya estaba algo cansada por lo que volaba entre las ramas de los árboles para evitar desplomarse y caer al suelo directamente, después de volar un tiempo por fin encontró un tronco hueco aparentemente vacío, estaba dispuesta dormir en ese lugar, pero antes de entrar escuchó algo que llamó su atención, una voz conocida, al mirar en todas direcciones sus sospechas se confirmaron, vio a Ezekiel entrar en el hueco de un árbol no muy lejos de ella, al verlo toda la ira que había dejado atrás regresó a ella, por una parte sabía que no valía la pena hacerlo pues eso no traería a Blu de regreso pero el dolor y el sentimiento de venganza podía más que su sentido común, Perla fue rápidamente en busca de Ezekiel , ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Bien… Primero descansaré un poco y mañana me largaré de este lugar…- Dijo Ezekiel estirando las alas y mirándose los golpes y las heridas ocasionadas por Blu –Ese maldito pájaro azul me la puso difícil…- Ezekiel se quedó callado después de decir eso, al parecer escuchó a alguien entrar en el árbol –Pero supongo que tú me lo pondrás más difícil- Dijo Ezekiel dándose media vuelta para ver a Perla en la entrada del árbol con clara mirada de odio combinada con tristeza -¿Vas a matarme?- Preguntó Ezekiel en un tono altanero a lo cual Perla no dijo nada –Escúchame bien… Tu novio se sacrifico para que no te tocara y tengo intensión de respetar ese acto de amor…- Dijo Ezekiel en un tono burlón –Así que… Da media vuelta y vete a vivir tu vida… Tú que aún la conservas…- Terminó Ezekiel en un tono retador, Perla al escuchar esas últimas palabras no pudo contenerse más, se abalanzó sobre Ezekiel y comenzó a rasguñarlo y a golpearlo, aunque Ezekiel seguía siendo más fuerte que Perla, por todo el daño que tenía, esta vez no pudo hacer mucho frente a los ataques de Perla, esta sí era una pelea igualada a diferencia de otras ocasiones. En una oportunidad Ezekiel se libró de Perla chocándola contra una de las paredes del tronco.

-Te… ¿Bastó con eso?...- Peguntó Ezekiel jadeante y molesto, Perla solo se limitó a ponerse en pie devolviéndole la misma mirada a Ezekiel dando a entender que no se rendiría fácilmente, inmediatamente Perla cargó contra Ezekiel haciendo que ambos cayeran del árbol (que por cierto el hueco no estaba muy lejos del suelo) chocando contra algunas ramas para terminar estrellándose en el suelo, en esa caída ambos sufrieron daños considerables, Perla se levanto temblando y con varios raspones en el cuerpo al igual que Ezekiel, pero eso no bastó para detener a las dos furiosas aves, a penas recuperaron la noción de la situación reanudaron la pelea, aun con todos los golpes, los raspones y los rasguños, no parecía que alguno de los dos fuera a claudicar pronto, cualquiera que los viera diría que están peleando a muerte, quien sabe, quizá esa era la intención de Perla. Al cabo de un tiempo Ezekiel no parecía haberse desgastado mucho, a diferencia de Perla que comenzaba a cansarse, ya fuera por el esfuerzo físico o por la cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez?- Preguntó Ezekiel jadeante a lo que Perla solo respondía con más ataques los cuales se habían vuelto débiles y fáciles de esquivar –Muy bien, no quieres hablar… De una u otra manera no vas a poder conmigo- Dijo Ezekiel para luego lanzar a Perla contra un árbol -¿Por qué atacarme?... ¿Qué puedes ganar con esto? A como yo lo veo… Tienes las de perder…-

-Te equivocas…- Dijo Perla levantándose y recobrando el aliento –Ya no tengo nada que perder-


	13. Amarga oscuridad

**Les vengo a entregar el capítulo 13 :) espero les guste.**

* * *

Las noches en Río de Janeiro, apacibles y hermosas, pero no en esta ocasión. En el suelo, entre las hojas, una guacamaya azul, herida y cansada a duras penas manteniéndose en pie, caminaba sola por la selva, tenía rasguños, golpes y raspones en el cuerpo, imposible creer que fuera a durar mucho tiempo.

-AL final… Realmente no valió la pena…- Decía Perla agotada y deprimida –No conseguí nada con esto…- Se repetía mientras avanzaba por la selva, apoyándose en lo que fuera para mantenerse en pie –Perdóname Blu…- Dijo Perla deteniéndose mirando al cielo, una lágrima salió de sus ojos para luego desplomarse perdiendo el conocimiento. Esta sin duda, es la noche más amarga en Río de Janeiro.

Las horas pasaron, el amanecer aun no llegaba pero estaba cerca, Rafael comenzaba a despertarse, no podía conciliar bien el sueño pues la promesa que le hizo a Blu no lo dejaba dormir. Rafael miró a todos en su nido, a Eva, a sus hijos y durmiendo cerca de la salida estaba Blu, era un alivio para Rafael el aún ver a Blu descansando aunque no dudaba que apenas saliera el sol, Blu saldría de inmediato en busca de Perla, después de pensarlo bien Rafael se puso en pie y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se dirigió a la salida del nido.

-Voy a cumplir esa promesa amigo…- Dijo Rafael antes de irse volando del lugar. Mientras volaba claramente sabía que sería más difícil encontrar a Perla él solo, así que su primera jugada fue ir a buscar a Nico y Pedro que sin duda debieron haberse quedado en un árbol cercano al nido de Rafael el cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar, a penas Rafael se alejó un poco de su nido, escuchó ronquidos bastante fuertes, al buscar en algunos de los árboles de esa zona, encontró a Nico y a Pedro dormidos en uno de ellos.

-Chicos… Chicos…- Susurró Rafael para intentar despertarlos sin alterar a las otras aves que anduvieran por ahí, pero al no recibir respuesta tras varios intentos Rafael tomó la tapa que Nico lleva en la cabeza y comenzó a golpearla, lo cual los despertó casi al instante.

-¿Rafa?- Se despertó Nico confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?- Preguntaba Pedro con una voz adormilada.

-Tenemos algo que hacer- Dijo Rafael devolviéndole su "Sombrero" a Nico.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Nico.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Perla lo más rápido posible- Explicó Rafael un tanto más serio.

-Rafa… Sé que la situación se ve muy mal… Pero ¿No es mejor esperar hasta que el sol salga?- Cuestionó Nico dándose cuenta de que aun había oscuridad.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero después de lo difícil que fue convencer a Blu de que se quedara a descansar… Amigo… Estoy seguro de que en cuanto Blu despierte querrá ir a buscar a Perla a costa de su vida…- Terminó Rafael un poco preocupado, Nico y Pedro no dijeron más, rápidamente salieron en busca de Perla con el tiempo contado, buscaron en todas partes comenzando por la parte de la ciudad cercana a la selva, buscando en los arboles, en el suelo, en todas partes esperando poder encontrarla antes de que saliera el sol.

-N… No…- Murmuraba Blu dormido un tanto inquieto –No… Lo hagas…- Continuaba murmurando moviéndose cada vez más –Perla… ¡No!- Despertó Blu agitado y asustado mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que solo fue un mal sueño –Solo… Solo fue una pesadilla…- Decía Blu mirando el cielo nocturno queriendo salir volando a buscar a Perla, cosa que clara y obviamente no podría hacer en su estado actual –Perla…- Susurró Blu recargando su cabeza en la salida del nido mirando la luna sin querer volver a dormir.

-Amigo… No la vamos a encontrar antes del amanecer…- Dijo Nico mirando a Rafael.

-El tiempo no es suficiente… Y son muchos lugares en los cuales buscar- Remarcó Pedro.

-Oigan… Sé que será difícil… Pero tenemos que hacerlo…- Decía Rafael decidido.

-Amigo piénsalo… Cree que Blu está muerto… Quizá ya ni siquiera esté en Río…- Dijo Nico con miedo de que fuera verdad, estas palabras dejaron a Rafael congelado pues esa posibilidad no era tan remota, habiendo perdido a Blu ¿Qué razón tendría Perla para quedarse?

-Puede que tengas razón…- Dijo Rafael desviando la mirada –Pero hasta no comprobarlo no dejaremos de buscar…- Finalizó Rafael para retomar el vuelo con Nico y Pedro detrás de él. Aunque se veía decidido Rafael sabía que a ese punto Perla podría ya no seguir en Río, pero tal como dijo, quería asegurarse él mismo, después de haber buscado en todas las zonas cercanas a su nido y a la ciudad, Rafael decidió ir por una apuesta más arriesgada, decidió ir a buscar en una zona de la selva más alejada para ellos pues, si Perla quería alejarse de todos los recuerdos de Blu, seguramente se alejaría de la ciudad, con esa idea en mente, Rafael esperaba tener razón.

A medida que Rafael, Nico y Pedro volaban comenzaban a percatarse de que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y en el horizonte se podía ver cómo el cielo pasaba de negro a azul aún sin salir el sol, esto hizo que los 3 aceleraran el vuelo, al estar ya bastante lejos de donde comenzaron a buscar decidieron detenerse para comenzar a buscar, las 3 aves se separaron para cubrir más terreno, buscaban en cada árbol que se les cruzaba, el tiempo pasaba, el cielo se iluminaba y el sol comenzaba a apreciarse en el horizonte, después de un largo rato de búsqueda sin éxito las 3 aves se reagruparon en un árbol prácticamente derrotadas.

-Chicos creo que…- Trató de decir Nico pero fue interrumpido por Rafael.

-No lo digas Nico… Gracias por haberme ayudado esta mañana… Yo seguiré buscando más tarde…- Dijo Rafael algo decaído, realmente esperaba encontrar a Perla antes de que Blu despertara. Después de hablar un rato y de haber acordado volver a buscar más tarde ese mismo día, los 3 emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a lo conocido para ellos.

Como ninguno de los 3 había dormido el tiempo suficiente y después de haber gastado tanta energía buscando a Perla, comenzaban a resentir el sueño y el cansancio, el cual era más notable en Nico quien en un momento sin darse cuenta casi caía desde el cielo, de no ser por Rafael y Pedro quienes lo detuvieron a tiempo, aunque no pudieron decir lo mismo de su sombrero, éste cayó hasta el suelo.

-¡Amigo cuidado!- Dijo Rafael despertando a Nico.

-¿Qué?- Reaccionó Nico solo viendo cómo su preciado sombrero caía –Gracias chicos- Agradeció Nico para después bajar a buscar su sombrero acompañado por Pedro y Rafael.

-¿Dónde está?- Se preguntaba Nico al llegar a tierra.

-Debe estar cerca- Decía Pedro buscando entre las hojas.

Nico miró en todas direcciones hasta que por fin encontró su sombrero.

-¡Aquí está!- Dijo Nico levantando la tapa de botella del suelo para ponérsela en la cabeza –Muy bien ya podemos…-Pero algo llamó la atención de Nico, algo que después de verlo bien rápidamente llamó a Pedro y a Rafael.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Nico exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Nico?- Preguntó Rafael confundido.

-La encontré…- Al escucharlo, Rafael casi no podía creerlo, realmente habían encontrado a Perla, rápidamente fueron donde Nico había encontrado a Perla, pero al llegar nuevamente era algo que no podían creer.

-Q… ¿Qué le pasó?- Se preguntaba Rafael con asombro al ver todas las heridas con las que Perla cargaba.

-No lo sé… La encontré así…- Explicó Nico preocupado.

-Aún respira… ¿Creen que realmente se enfrentó a esa ave?- Preguntaba Rafael con preocupación.

* * *

**HACE UNAS HORAS**

-Te equivocas…- Dijo Perla levantándose y recobrando el aliento –Ya no tengo nada que perder…- Dijo Perla para luego abalanzarse sobre Ezekiel una vez más, aunque era claro que no lograría nada con eso, Perla estaba cegada por la ira y el dolor de su pérdida. Las plumas de ambos volaban, rasguño tras rasguño, golpe tras golpe, era un combate a muerte en el cual no había nada que ganar y aunque no lo pareciera mucho que perder. Habiendo pasado un tiempo, nuevamente Ezekiel había dominado por completo a Perla, en cada movimiento que Perla trataba de hacer, Ezekiel se adelantaba rasguñándola o golpeándola, todo llegó al punto en el que Perla ya no pudo más.

-Hazte un favor… Y quédate en el suelo…- Dijo Ezekiel jadeante mirando cómo Perla hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse –Sabes… Esto jamás fue una pelea- Dijo Ezekiel acercándose a Perla –Si lo hubiera sido… Cualquiera pudo haber ganado…- Continuó Ezekiel justo frente a Perla quien lo miraba con una mueca de preocupación -¿Segura que no tienes nada que perder?- Preguntó Ezekiel en un tono sarcástico para luego tomar a Perla del cuello –Si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Perla se estaba asfixiando, cualquiera se desesperaría en una situación así, pero Perla en vez de eso, buscó la manera de escapar de ese destino, luego de darse cuenta de que nada a su alrededor le ayudaría, en un último intento por sobrevivir, rasguño a Ezekiel en su ojo bueno haciendo que la soltara.

-¡Grraaaaaa!- Gritó Ezekiel tapándose el rostro con las alas mientras Perla a duras penas se levantaba mirando con asombro al ave que se quejaba como si agonizara -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Repetía Ezekiel furioso mientras regresaba su vista, más o menos buena, al descubrirse el rostro se podían observar las marcas del rasguño de Perla, esto no le dejó el ojo muy bien, pero en ese momento la rabia lo dominaba, Perla por otro lado sabía que en ese momento ya no era factible seguir peleando con Ezekiel, Perla se recargó en un árbol para poder seguir en pie, pero sin saber qué hacer ahora. Al recuperar la visión, Ezekiel dirigió su mirada a Perla, al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba no dudo ni un segundo en ir por ella, a penas junto fuerza, cargó contra ella, Perla se quedó congelada un momento, sabía que si la alcanzaba sería su fin, arriesgando todo, esperó al último momento para esquivar a Ezekiel, lo cual logró por muy poco haciendo que la furiosa ave se estrellara contra el árbol dejando a Ezekiel inconsciente, al reincorporarse, Perla no podía creer lo que había hecho, realmente había sobrevivido a Ezekiel… Al verlo tendido en el suelo completamente indefenso una idea pasó por la mente de Perla, pero después de considerar todo, acabar con Ezekiel significaría rebajarse a su nivel, no era eso por lo que Blu se sacrificó, así que Perla decidió irse sin estar segura de llegar muy lejos, aun cuando fue derrotado, parecía que Ezekiel había ganado, al menos eso era lo que Perla creía.

* * *

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

-No quiero ni imaginarlo…- Dijo Nico preocupado. El sol comenzaba a notarse más y más en el horizonte, justo cuando Nico y Rafael iban a levantar a Perla, ésta comenzó a despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Rafael y a Nico frente a ella, justo cuando creía que no volvería a ver ningún rostro conocido.

-¿Chicos?...- Preguntó Perla tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Perla… Estas bien… O algo así- Dijo Rafael ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Perla recuperándose un poco.

-Venimos a buscarte princesa- Respondió Nico un tanto más alegre.

-Miren… Agradezco mucho su preocupación pero… No quiero volver… No ahora…- Explicó Perla deprimiéndose otra vez por obvios motivos, al notar esto Rafael la miró a los ojos.

-Hay algo que de debes saber…- Dijo Rafael, lo cual llamó la atención de Perla.

-¿Qué?-

El sol salió y la mañana avanzó, Blu aunque sin intención volvió a quedarse dormido y apenas comenzaba a despertar aún no sintiéndose muy bien tanto física como sentimentalmente, al despertar lo primero que notó fue que el sol brillaba fuertemente.

-Ya amaneció… ¡Perla!- Recordó Blu con preocupación, estaba dispuesto a salir del nido en busca de Perla aún con todas sus heridas, pero al asomarse por la salida vio cómo Rafael entraba al lugar.

-Amigo, ya despertaste- Dijo Rafael alegre.

-Rafael ahora no… Tengo que…-

-Relájate Blu…- Interrumpió Rafael –Te prometí que la encontraríamos hoy- Decía Rafael mientras conducía a Blu a adentro del nido haciendo que le diera la espalda a la salida.

-Lo sé Rafael pero…- Trató de decir Blu pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Rafael.

-¿Alguna vez he roto alguna promesa?- Preguntó Rafael con seguridad.

-No…- Respondió Blu, a lo cual Rafael le hizo un gesto a Blu para que se diera la vuelta, al hacerlo no podía creer lo que veía, Perla parada en la entrada del nido herida y golpeada, acompañada de Nico y Pedro, Blu se quedó helado al igual que Perla quien no podía creer que Blu seguía con vida, poco a poco Perla articuló una sonrisa para luego correr a abrazar a Blu quien sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo, Perla no pudo contener más las lágrimas, Blu la abrazó con más fuerza agradeciendo a todo por haberse reunido con Perla, ninguno dijo nada, en ese momento las palabras estaban de más, primero necesitaban desahogarse y dejar salir todo lo que sentían.

* * *

Habiendo avanzado la mañana Ezekiel comenzaba a despertar su visión no era muy buena a causa del ataque de Perla.

-¡Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia!- Gritó Ezekiel poniéndose en pie –SI me entero de que sigues con vida… Realmente lo vas a lamentar-

* * *

**Eso último separado por una línea fue como un epilogo para este capítulo, no crean que la historia ya terminó aunque... bueno yo calculo que un par de capítulos más y termina, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y perdon por tardar :)**


	14. Un respiro

**Hola... Dos cosas.**

**Una: Iba a subir esto desde hace 2 días pero al parecer a fanfiction se le dio por dejar de funcionar, al menos en mi casa pues no pude entrar a mi cuenta ni hacer nada así que por eso actualice tan tarde este capítulo y por eso no respondí ningún mensaje ni comentario, así que perdón por eso.**

**Dos: Les vengo a entregar al capítulo 14 :)... Creo que pude haber resumido los dos pasos pero me da flojera borrar así que lo dejaré así XD**

* * *

-Blu… Eres tú… Realmente eres tú…- Decía Perla entre su llanto sin dejar de abrazar a Blu quien también había empezado a derramar lágrimas.

-Sí Perla… Soy yo…- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa abrazando a Perla con más fuerza.

-Creí… Creí que te había perdido…- Continuó Perla en un tono un poco decaído.

-Lo sé… Y lo siento tanto…- Dijo Blu sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que pasó Perla que en parte era cierto.

-No Blu…- Dijo Perla separando su rostro del pecho de Blu –Yo lo siento… En cuanto te vi inconsciente y herido… Sentí tanto miedo de que realmente te hubiera perdido… Que ni siquiera fui a tu lado… No lo pude soportar…-Explicaba Perla derramando más lágrimas –Perdóname Blu…- Terminó Perla mirando a Blu a los ojos quien solo se quedó callado.

-Yo…- Iba a continuar Perla de no haber sido interrumpida por Blu quien inesperadamente la besó quitando toda duda y sentimiento de culpa de Perla quien dulcemente correspondió el beso, Rafael al darse cuenta de eso, le hizo una seña a Nico y a Pedro para salir del nido junto con él, dejando así, solos a Blu y a Perla.

Blu comenzó a separarse del beso lentamente para volver a mirar los hermosos ojos de Perla.

-¿Blu?...-

-Cada día lejos de ti fue un martirio para mí… El constante temor de no volverte a ver iba a acabar conmigo… Pero ahora que estoy de nuevo junto a ti… Ya solo es un mal recuerdo… Y doy gracias a todo por poder volver a verte… Por poder volver a abrazarte… Y por poder volver a besarte…- Finalizó Blu mirando a Perla con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llorosos –Te amo Perla…-

-Y yo a ti Blu…- Dijo Perla para luego volver a abrazar a Blu nuevamente comenzando a llorar, esta vez de felicidad, la pareja azul estaba junta de nuevo.

Rafael, Nico y Pedro habían volado a un árbol cercano después de salir del nido.

-Bueno… Las cosas terminaron bien- Dijo Nico relajado.

-Sí, ahora todo de regreso a la normalidad- Dijo Pedro optimista.

-Así parece… Pero no creo que haya terminado aun…- Dijo Rafael divagando en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no? Blu y Perla están juntos otra vez, Raúl murió y quién sabe qué pasó con el halcón…- Explicó Nico.

-Exacto… No sabemos qué pasó con esa ave…- Dijo Rafael ligeramente preocupado.

-Rafa… Entiendo que eso te tenga nervioso, pero No hemos sabido nada de él y si Perla sobrevivió, el no puede estar mejor que ella… Hay que tomarnos un respiro de todo esto amigo… Quién sabe, quizá le dio amnesia y se olvido de Blu y Perla- Terminó Nico en un tono burlón.

-Bueno es una posibilidad hehe- Dijo Rafael olvidándose del asunto, pues como dijo Nico, en ese momento lo mejor era olvidar esa experiencia y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, habiendo acordado eso, los 3 fueron de regreso a ver a Blu y a Perla.

Después de haberse calmado y de haber arreglado todo, la atención de Blu pasó a todas las heridas de Perla y viceversa.

-Perla… ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Blu preocupado un tanto asustado.

-Una tontería Blu…- Respondió Perla desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Hay Perla…- Dijo Blu en un suspiro claramente preocupado por Perla quien al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse mal por arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

-No importa ya ¿Sí?...- Dijo Blu al notar el cambio de actitud en Perla –Lo importante es que estas a salvo-

-Igual que tú…- Dijo Perla articulando una pequeña sonrisa aunque de igual manera preocupada por las heridas de Blu.

-Sé que no te gusta estar cerca de la ciudad pero… Creo que lo mejor para ti ahora es que vayamos con Linda…- Sugirió Blu preocupado.

-Querrás decir lo mejor para ambos… Tú tampoco estás muy bien…- Dijo Perla mirando el cuerpo lastimado de Blu.

-Bueno… Supongo que tienes razón…- Dijo Blu mirando sus heridas.

-¿Puedes volar?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad, a lo que Blu negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?- Cuestionó Blu.

-Algo… No muy bien… Rafael y los chicos me ayudaron a venir aquí… Pero estoy segura de que nos ayudarán- Dijo Perla en un tono optimista.

-No lo sé Perla… Ya han hecho mucho por nosotros… Me siento algo mal por pedirles tantas cosas- Explicó Blu algo apenado.

-Bueno…- Iba a decir Perla pero llegaron Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

-¿Todo bien aquí?- Llegó preguntando Rafael.

-Sí, todo bien- Respondió Blu.

-Me alegra ver que están bien… Si hay algo que necesiten solo díganlo-Dijo Rafael sonriente. Perla se quedó pensando por un momento al escuchar eso.

-Bueno… Hay algo…- Dijo perla no muy segura de pedirles ese favor.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

-Bueno… No lo sé, creo que ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros- Explicó Perla.

-Oigan oigan, hoy por ti mañana por mí, no es ningún problema- Dijo Rafael optimista –Vamos, ¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno… ¿Podrían ayudarnos a llegar a casa de Linda?- Preguntó Blu apenado –En nuestro estado actual la tenemos un poco difícil-

-Por su puesto… Solo indíquennos el camino y los ayudaremos- Respondió Rafael, Blu y Perla se miraron con una sonrisa para luego explicar a Rafael el camino hacia casa de Linda, no era muy lejos de ese lugar, el mayor problema era que Blu no podía volar, por suerte el sol acababa de salir, por lo que optaron por ir caminando hasta su destino, lo primero fue ayudar a Blu a bajar del árbol, en cuanto a Perla, podía mantenerse en el aire un tiempo por lo que no fue un problema para ella el bajar, una vez en tierra las 5 aves emprendieron el camino hacia casa de Linda, mientras que Blu y Perla caminaban Rafael, Nico y Pedro se encargaban de asegurarse de que ningún depredador u otro peligro estuviera cerca, hasta ese punto el día parecía normal.

Al llegar a casa de Linda, Blu se asomó por la ventana o mejor dicho el hueco en el que estaba pues aún no la reparaban, después de ver bien el lugar, Blu comprobó que no había nadie en la cocina, lo más probable es que ya estuvieran en la clínica.

-Está libre- Dijo Blu acercándose a Perla.

-Gracias chicos- Agradeció Perla mirando a Nico, a Pedro y a Rafael.

-¿Seguros que estarán bien?- Preguntó Rafael con curiosidad.

-Seguros, solo tenemos que esperar a que regresen, ya es un poco tarde así que deben estar en la clínica a esta hora… Gracias por todo- Terminó Blu con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que nuestro trabajo terminó, espero vuelvan a la selva pronto- Se despidió Rafael para luego irse volando junto con Nico y Pedro.

Blu y Perla vieron cómo se alejaban, para luego entrar en la casa, una vez adentro a Perla la invadió cierta incomodidad e incertidumbre, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

-Tranquila…- Dijo Blu al notar el estado de Perla –Es como cuando te rompiste el ala ¿Recuerdas? Todo saldrá bien- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa para relajar a Perla.

-E… Está bien, confío en ti- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

-No estoy seguro de cuánto tardarán en regresar, pero no creo que sea mucho- Explicó Blu.

-Eso espero… No me siento muy bien…- Dijo Perla tambaleándose, Blu al notarlo rápidamente la sujetó.

-¡Perla!- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-Descuida… Solo me siento cansada y un poco mareada, es todo- Explicó Perla, su estado se debía a que, a diferencia de Blu, ella no había recibido ningún tipo de atención con sus heridas, no era nada de gravedad, al menos no mientras Blu estuviera con ella.

-Espero que lleguen ra…- Cortó Blu en ese instante pues escuchó cómo la puerta de la casa se abría, junto con las voces de Linda y Tulio.

-Descuida, solo iré por mis libros y regresamos- Dijo Linda entrando a la casa, yendo rápidamente a la sala al estante de libros, al notar Blu esto comenzó a hacer ruido para que alguien fuera a la cocina y como es digno de Tulio, percibió los gritos de Blu casi al instante, acto seguido siguió los ruidos hasta llegar a la cocina donde vio a Blu y a Perla sobre la mesa en un muy mal estado.

-¡Ay dios mío!- Exclamó Tulio preocupado y a la vez asustado.

-¿Qué pasa Tulio?- Llegó Linda preguntando algo confundida –Creí escuchar a Blu…- Cortó Linda al ver a las dos aves heridas.

-¡Blu!- Gritó Linda acercándose rápidamente al guacamayo.

-Pero… ¿Qué les pasó?- Se preguntaba Tulio mirándolos más de cerca.

Perla no pudo evitar sentirse algo atosigada al tener a Tulio y a Linda tan cerca, Blu hacía lo que podía para que mantenerla tranquila pero no quitaba por completo la sensación.

-Tenemos que llevarlos a la clínica…- Dijo Tulio preocupado acercando sus manos para cargar a Perla quien primero miró a Blu quien le asintió con una sonrisa, Perla dejó que Tulio la tomara.

-Tú lleva a Blu- Dijo Tulio mirando a Linda quien tomó a Blu con delicadeza, para luego ir con Tulio al auto de regreso a la clínica. Al llegar al auto, Tulio puso a Perla al cuidado de Linda junto con Blu pues él iba a conducir. Linda subió al asiento del copiloto con Perla y Blu en brazos.

-Se van poner bien…-

* * *

**Bueno, este fue mi capítulo 14 y no les mentiré tengo mis dudas con este capítulo pero espero les haya gustado o al menos entretenido y yo espero poder actualizar más rápido el siguiente capítulo (Suponiendo que fanfiction me deje XD) Eso es todo, adiós**


	15. Mejor prevenir que lamentar

**Hola, capítulo 15 :) espero les guste o los entretenga y si no no me odien XD**

* * *

Tulio salió de una habitación vistiendo una bata blanca, con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

-¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Linda preocupada.

-Estarán bien… Perla no estaba tan grave, pero Blu no tuvo tanta suerte...- Explicaba Tulio con seriedad –Las heridas de ambos fueron claramente causadas por un ave más grande… Casi podría decir que por algún tipo de águila o halcón… Pero no hay ningún ave parecida en la selva… Estoy confundido- Terminó Tulio.

-Bueno, luego averiguaremos que pasa con eso… Por ahora lo importante es que Blu y Perla están bien ¿No?- Dijo Linda un tanto optimista.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor ahora será dejarlos descansar- Aclaró Tulio yéndose junto con Linda no sin antes mirar atrás, mientras tanto en la otra habitación se encontraban Blu y Perla al parecer dormidos en dos pequeñas almohadas separadas.

**MÁS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

Perla comenzaba a despertarse debido a un mal sueño, no paraba de moverse, al despertar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Blu con la vista, quien para su alivio estaba solo a unos centímetros a lado de ella.

-¿Blu?- Susurraba Perla acercándosele pero sin respuesta -¿Blu?- Continuó Perla ya estando a lado de Blu a quien comenzó a mover suavemente con su ala, poco a poco Blu comenzó a despertar -¿Estás despierto?-

-Bueno… (Bostezo) Ahora lo estoy hehe…- Respondió Blu algo adormilado -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-No… Solo… Quería saber cómo te sentías- Dijo Perla un tanto más seria.

-Bueno un poco mejor… Pero no del todo- Respondió Blu poniéndose de pie -¿Qué tal tú?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Estoy bien solo…- Cortó Perla perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Solo qué?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó repentinamente Perla dejando a Blu un tanto fuera de lugar.

-Claro… la pregunta no hacía falta- Respondió Blu extendiendo su ala a Perla quien se acercó a Blu, ambos guacamayos se acomodaron en un solo cojín.

-Blu…- Dijo Perla recargada en su pecho.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- Preguntó Perla sin despegarse de Blu.

-Bueno… Tú estarás bien en un par de días… Así que podrás irte pronto… Yo…- Dudó Blu un momento –Yo necesitaré un poco más de tiempo…- Explicó Blu algo decaído debido a la idea de separarse de Perla otra vez.

-Entonces esperaré ese tiempo extra contigo- Dijo Perla pegándose más a Blu.

-Pero… Creí que no te gustaba estar aquí- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Bueno no pero…- Decía Perla separándose del pecho de Blu –Tú sí me gustas- Dijo Perla algo ruborizada mirando a Blu a los ojos para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

-Y tú a mí Perla…- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa para luego abrazar a Perla.

-Descansa Blu- Dijo Perla acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho de Blu.

-Tú igual Perla- Dijo Blu acomodando delicadamente su cabeza sobre la de Perla quien poco a poco se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUES**

Habiendo sido tratada y cuidada durante 3 días, Perla estaba totalmente recuperada, los rasguños habían sanado, los golpes habían desaparecido y volaba sin ningún problema, en pocas palabras, ya no tenía que seguir en la clínica de no ser por Blu quien, aunque había mejorado aún no estaba completamente sano.

-No, no… Yo quiero esa galleta…- Murmuraba Blu dormido.

-¿Blu?- Entró Perla por una ventana con algunas bayas en las patas.

-No te la comas… Yo la vi primero- Continuó Blu murmurando.

-Está bien, no me la comeré- Dijo Perla entre risas.

-¿Qué?- Despertó Blu repentinamente viendo cómo Perla se reía de él -¡Perla!- Dijo Blu sorprendido –Q… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Blu algo apenado.

-¿Tú qué crees? Te traje el desayuno- Respondió Perla amablemente acercándole las bayas a Blu, quien articuló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perla… No tienes que hacer esto- Dijo Blu humildemente acercándose a Perla.

-Es lo que tú hiciste por mí cuando me rompí el ala ¿Lo olvidas?- Explicó Perla sonriente, Blu solo suspiró con una sonrisa para luego empezar a comer las bayas que Perla había traído. Todo parecía retomar su curso normal, dejando atrás esa horrible experiencia que ambos pasaron, ¿Sería a caso demasiado bueno para ser verdad?

Avanzada un poco la mañana habiendo desayunado, conversado y jugado un poco, Perla comenzó a sentir la incomodidad de estar en la clínica, no tenía inconveniente alguno en acompañar a Blu, pero de cuando en cuando necesitaba sentir el viento bajo las alas.

-Blu…- Dijo Perla algo tímida.

-¿Sí Perla?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-No quiero que lo tomes mal, me gusta estar contigo pero…- Explicaba Perla antes de ser interrumpida por Blu.

-Quieres salir cierto- Dijo Blu en un tono relajado.

-Sí…- Respondió Perla desviando la mirada.

-No hay problema, te esperaré aquí… No es como si pudiera ir a otra parte hehe…- Dijo Blu sonriente.

-¡Gracias Blu!- Dijo Perla abrazando a Blu junto con un beso en la mejilla –Volveré pronto- Se despidió Perla para luego salir volando por una ventana, Blu solo veía con una sonrisa cómo se alejaba para luego regresar a su pequeño cojín.

-Bueno… Este lugar es un poco aburrido sin Perla…- Dijo Blu para sí mismo mientras pensaba cómo pasar el rato.

"Espero que Blu pueda salir pronto" Pensaba Perla mientras volaba libremente por la selva, sintiendo el viento en la cara imaginando una y mil cosas para hacer cuando Blu se recuperara. Volando no muy lejos de Perla, se acercaban Nico y Pedro con la intención de visitar a Rafael, fue solo algo casual el encontrarse con Perla.

-Perla- Saludó Nico al verla volando.

-Hola chicos- Respondió Perla.

-Parece que ya estás bien- Dijo Nico sonriente.

-Bueno sí, parece que sí-

-¿Y dónde está Blu?- Cuestionó Pedro buscando con la vista al guacamayo.

-El… El necesita un poco más de tiempo- Explicó Perla un tanto más seria.

-Oh… Que mal- Dijo Nico preocupado.

-Descuiden, está bien, solo necesita descansar y eso es todo- Explicó Perla retomando su optimismo.

-Bueno, nos alegra escuchar eso- Dijo Nico optimista –Bien, nosotros íbamos con Rafael, ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, estoy bien, solo iré al estanque y luego regresaré con Blu, adiós chicos- Se despidió Perla.

-Hasta luego princesa, cuando tu pareja salga, no olviden avisarnos, adiós- Agregó Nico para retomar su camino junto con Pedro, mientras que Perla retomó el suyo hacia el estanque.

-Es bueno volver a ver mañanas así- Decía Rafael mientras salía de su nido –Me pregunto cómo estarán Blu y Perla- Se cuestionaba Rafael recordando todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese punto.

-¡Rafi!- Llegaron Nico y Pedro aterrizando a lado de Rafael.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Saludó Rafael.

-Venimos por ti- Respondió Pedro

-Aun tenemos un pequeño asunto que terminar en el club de samba y necesitamos el buen visto del rey del carnaval- Explicó Nico alegre.

-Está bien, hay que echarle un vistazo a eso- Dijo Rafael para luego irse volando con Nico y Pedro rumbo al club de samba, en el camino todo parecía normal, las aves se despertaban, unas más temprano que otras, el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba, todo bien, hasta que en un punto antes de salir de la selva se toparon con algo no muy bueno que digamos.

-Esperen ¿Qué es eso?- Se detuvo Rafael al lograr divisar un ave inconsciente en una rama, rápidamente Rafael, Nico y Pedro descendieron para indagar un poco más sobre el asunto.

-¿Amigo estás bien?- Preguntaba Rafael haciendo reaccionar al ave inconsciente.

-Mi cabeza…- Se quejaba el ave mientras recobraba el sentido.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Nico confundido.

-Estaba volando y de la nada un ave gigante me atacó y me atrapó contra este árbol- Explicaba el ave atarantada.

-¿Qué tipo de ave?- Preguntó Rafael intrigado temiendo saber la respuesta.

-No tengo idea, nunca había visto una parecida en la selva… Pero al parecer estaba obsesionado con encontrar un guacamayo azul o algo parecido- Al escuchar estas palabras Rafael, Nico y Pedro se quedaron petrificados.

-Q… ¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó Rafael preocupado.

-Nada obviamente, no he visto uno de esos en mi vida- Explicó el ave dándoles cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes hacia dónde fue?- Preguntó Rafael más serio.

-Ni idea amigo, me noqueó- Habiendo escuchado esto, los 3 salieron volando del lugar dejando al ave un tanto confundida.

-Crees que…-

-Definitivamente es él- Interrumpió Rafael a Pedro.

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora?- Preguntó Nico desconcertado.

-Buscar algo que diga que me equivoco- Respondió Rafael con seriedad.

Las 3 aves volaban por la selva mirando en todas direcciones cualquier señal de Ezekiel, cosa que no encontraron en un buen rato hasta que.

-¡Ayuda!- Escucharon los 3, rápidamente fueron al origen de aquel grito.

-¡Cierra ya el pico y contesta! ¿Has visto a una guacamaya azul?- Preguntaba Ezekiel estrangulando a un guacamayo rojo quien solo pudo negar con la cabeza, esto claramente hizo enojar más a Ezekiel quien lanzó al pobre guacamayo contra un árbol –Nadie te ha visto ¿Eh? Casi podría afirmar que estás muerta de no ser porque no he encontrado tu cadáver- Decía Ezekiel frotándose el ojo con un ala. Rafael, Nico y Pedro estaban llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Ezekiel se daba media vuelta hacia ellos.

-A ustedes sí los recuerdo- Dijo Ezekiel con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego comenzar a perseguir a los 3, Rafael, Nico y Pedro volaban con desesperación al menos al principio, pues al cabo de un tiempo se percataron de que Ezekiel tenía dificultades para esquivar las ramas y los árboles, clara señal de que su vista no estaba bien.

-Chicos tengo una idea- Dijo Nico en pleno vuelo guiando a Pedro y Rafael hacia las hojas de los árboles con la idea de perder a Ezekiel aprovechando su mala vista, en un punto mientras Ezekiel los perseguía con dificultad, Rafael alcanzó a ver baya entre las hojas, la cual tomó al pasar sobre ella, acto seguido la lanzó contra Ezekiel acertando en el rostro, mientras se reponía, las 3 aves aprovecharon para esconderse entre las ramas y las hojas, en todo momento observando a Ezekiel quien después de haberse limpiado el rostro, estaba más furioso que consciente.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- Gritaba Ezekiel furioso buscando en todas partes con su limitada visión –Seguramente escaparon…- Decía Ezekiel limpiándose el ojo –Mi vista ya es mala con lo que ella hizo, no necesito algo que la empeore, tengo que limpiar esto- Dijo Ezekiel para luego salir volando del lugar, al percatarse de esto, Rafael, Nico y Pedro salieron de su escondite con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba.

-Eso… Estuvo cerca…- Dijo Nico recobrando el aliento.

-Demasiado…- Agregó Rafael jadeante, mientras que Pedro se quedó divagando.

-¿Pasa algo Pedro?- Preguntó Nico con curiosidad.

-¿No dijo algo de limpiarse?- Respondió Pedro haciendo reaccionar a Nico.

-Tú crees que…- Iba a decir Nico antes de ser interrumpido por Rafael.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Rafael confundido.

-Veras Rafi… Antes de llegar contigo nos topamos con Perla, se veía muy bien y…- Explicaba Nico.

-Ve al punto- Dijo Rafael un tanto impaciente.

-Nos dijo que iría al estanque… Y si ese pajarraco busca cómo quitarse eso del ojo pues…- Terminó Nico algo nervioso.

-Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar antes- Dijo Rafael determinado.

-No hay mucha probabilidad de que vaya a ese lugar- Decía Nico con algo de inseguridad mirando a Rafael.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar-

* * *

**¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Segundo round?**


	16. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Hola a todos como están :) Perdón por tardar, pero al fin el capítulo 15 les vengo a entregar.**

**Y dejando las rimas de lado, una cosa, el párrafo 3 me quedó un poco raro, ya verán a qué me refiero XD**

* * *

El agua cubría las plumas de Perla quien había optado por asearse en el estanque para luego regresar a la clínica a pasar un momento romántico con Blu.

Ezekiel por otra parte, estaba en camino al mismo lugar en el que Perla se aseaba, aun con la molestia de la fruta que Rafael lanzó, su vista había empeorado en gran medida, 3 días sin atención le habían dejado la vista un tanto borrosa y su alcance había disminuido, en pocas palabras, la perdición para cualquier halcón.

Habiendo terminado de asearse, Perla salió del estanque para secar sus plumas, ya estaba lista para regresar, pero antes de emprender el vuelo decidió buscar una flor para las plumas de su cabeza adornar, lista y arreglada Perla comenzó a volar pero antes de alejarse más escuchó una voz que parecía familiar.

-Esto sí que es una molestia…- Dijo Ezekiel molesto mientras se limpiaba el ojo con agua –Vencido por un tucán y una maldita baya… Esa guacamaya me las va a pagar-

Aunque la voz le había sonado familiar a Perla, no estaba segura de que fuera Ezekiel y de hecho prefería que no fuera así, Perla aterrizó sin hacer ruido y miró en todas direcciones buscando algo que no quería encontrar, después de haber cubierto todo su campo visual Perla se tranquilizó un poco, pero entonces escuchó un chapoteo en el agua, esto le puso la plumas de punta (Ya conocen la expresión) pero al ver nuevamente no encontró nada, hasta que se percató de una roca que tapaba un punto del estanque, lentamente Perla, aunque insegura, comenzó a asomarse poco a poco, pero antes de que pudiera ver del otro lado sintió cómo alguien la tomaba por la espalda tapándole el pico y haciéndola retroceder, Perla intuitivamente mordió el ala que le cubría el pico, estaba lista para enfrentarse a Ezekiel, pero al darse vuelta solo vio cómo Rafael contenía el grito por la mordida mientras que Nico y Pedro contenían las risas.

-Qué les… - Trató de decir Perla, antes de que Rafael la silenciara de nuevo, esta vez solo indicándoselo con un gesto.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Perla en voz baja y en cierta manera molesta.

-Shhhhhh… -Indicó Rafael mientras señalaba hacia el otro lado de la roca, Perla nuevamente comenzó a asomarse, esta vez con mucha más cautela que la primera vez, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo Ezekiel salía volando del lugar, Perla se quedó paralizada por un momento, de no ser por Rafael, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

-Gracias chicos y… Lamento lo de la mordida Rafael- Se disculpó Perla apenada.

-Descuida, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Rafael aliviado.

-¿A tiempo?- Cuestionó Perla confundida.

-Sí, nos topamos con esa cosa hace un rato, por un momento creímos que nos convertiría en su cena, pero al parecer el pobre pájaro se está quedando ciego- Explicaba Nico haciéndole recordar a Perla el rasguño que le dio –Solo tengo una duda ahora- Dijo Nico seriamente mirando a Perla .

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Perla con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué la flor?- Preguntó Nico relajado.

-¿Eh? No… Para nada…- Respondió Perla sonrojada quitándose la flor de la cabeza.

-Muy bien basta chicos, ahora a lo importante ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Rafael

-Tengo que regresar con Blu- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Creí que estaba con los humanos- Cuestionó Rafael.

-Lo está, le dije que volvería pronto es todo- Explicó Perla –Tengo que contarle sobre esto-

-Espera, espera- La detuvo Nico –Blu se está recuperando, lo que menos necesita ahora es la preocupación por que esa cosa quiera acabar contigo- Dijo Nico.

-Nico tiene razón, ustedes ya pasaron muchas cosas por esa ave… Ahora solo preocúpense por descansar- Indicó Rafael con una sonrisa, Perla se limitó a asentir para luego emprender el vuelo de regreso a la clínica dejando a Rafael, Nico y a Pedro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora amigo?- Preguntó Pedro con curiosidad mirando a Rafael.

-No tengo idea- Dijo Rafael totalmente fuera de lugar haciendo que el silencio se apoderara de la atmosfera.

-Por el momento pienso que lo mejor es evitar a ese pajarraco, en su estado no creo que dure mucho aquí, tarde o temprano se irá u otra cosa…- Sugirió Rafael rompiendo con el silencio del lugar, su sugerencia era la más razonable, evitar a Ezekiel hasta que Blu saliera de la clínica, si para entonces Ezekiel aun buscaba a Perla, luego se preocuparían por eso.

Perla volaba de regreso a la clínica, iba un tanto insegura pues después de haberse enterado de que Ezekiel seguía en Río, una gran inseguridad la invadió, acompañada por la preocupación de que le hiciera algo a Blu.

"Muy bien tranquilízate Perla… Blu está con los humanos, está a salvo, es imposible que esa ave de rapiña le haga algo" Pensó Perla para calmarse. Al llegar a la clínica rápidamente buscó a Blu a quien no encontró en su lugar habitual.

-¿Blu?- Llamó Perla confundida por la ausencia del guacamayo herido -¿Blu?- Continuó Perla entrando ligeramente en pánico, Perla buscó por toda la habitación pero son rastro de Blu, poco a poco comenzó a temer lo peor, que Ezekiel lo hubiera encontrado.

-Hay no… Hay no… ¡No!- Repetía Perla preocupada –T… Tranquila… No hay mucha probabilidad de eso, ni siquiera venía para acá… Blu dónde estás- Perla comenzaba a hundirse en la desesperación hasta que escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a Tulio quien llevaba a Blu en brazos.

-Bueno Blu, has mejorado mucho, en una semana más podrás irte- Decía Tulio llevando a Blu de regreso a su pequeña almohada –Mira, te estaban esperando- Dijo Tulio al ver a Perla quien se había calmado enormemente al volver a ver a Blu –Bien, los dejaré solos- Dijo Tulio después de dejar a Blu en la almohada para luego salir de la habitación.

-Perla, regresas…- Decía Blu antes de ser interrumpido por un inesperado abrazo de Perla.

-¡Blu!- Gritó Perla abrazando a Blu fuertemente.

-O… Oye… Yo también me alegro de verte- Dijo Blu confundido por la repentina acción de Perla quien comenzó a sollozar ligeramente aunque sin llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Blu al notar los sollozos de Perla.

-Sí… Sí… E… Estoy bien- Respondió Perla separándose de Blu y recobrando la calma.

-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a cuestionar Blu.

-Sí… Es solo que te extrañé- Trató de disimular Perla.

-Pero si fuiste tú la que se fue, el que debió extrañarte fui yo- Dijo Blu sonriente tomando a Perla con un ala.

-Lo… Lo sé… Es solo que tardé mucho en regresar- Disimuló Perla nuevamente.

-Solo te fuiste por 20 minutos- Dijo Blu confundido acorralando cada vez más a Perla.

-A… ¿Ah sí?- Cuestionó Perla nerviosa pues comenzaban a acabársele las excusas.

-Perla… ¿Segura que estás bien?- Preguntó Blu una vez más.

-Estoy bien solo… Me preocupé por ti- Respondió Perla desviando la mirada esperando que eso lo convenciera, Blu soltó un suspiro acompañado por una sonrisa.

-Perla, sé que no confías en los humanos pero… Estoy bien, estoy a salvo aquí y dentro de una semana más podremos irnos ¿Está bien?- Terminó Blu con una sonrisa la cual Perla correspondió.

-Está bien- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa, al parecer había convencido a Blu.

Por el resto del día Perla decidió hacer caso de la recomendación de Rafael, olvidándose por completo del asunto de Ezekiel, Perla pasó un muy buen día a lado de Blu, el que no pudiera volar no le impedía divertirse con Perla, hicieron de todo para pasar el tiempo, jugar, conversar, Blu incluso le enseñó a Perla un poco sobre leer y escribir, un día tranquilo hasta el anochecer.

Ambos guacamayos dormían plácidamente sobre una almohada, Blu abrazaba a Perla con su ala mientras que ella yacía acurrucada en el pecho de Blu, pero poco a poco Perla comenzó a despertar sin una razón en particular, con facilidad volvió a conciliar el sueño, no pasaron ni 10 minutos antes de que volviera a despertar, esto se repitió 3 ocasiones más hasta que Perla dio por sentado que no podría conciliar el sueño, lo primero que pensó fue despertar a Blu, pero al verlo dormido tan cómodamente decidió dejarlo dormir, lenta y cuidadosamente Perla se separó de Blu con cuidado de no despertarlo, Perla estiró las alas y se dispuso a salir para dar una pequeña vuelta para luego regresar a dormir.

Perla volaba tranquilamente por la selva, mirando el cielo y las estrellas, relajándose con los sonidos de la naturaleza, pasado un rato de volar, logro escuchar algo entre los árboles, Perla dio por sentado que había sido un ave en su nido o algo por el estilo por lo que no le dio importancia alguna y siguió con su vuelo.

Mientras que Perla volaba pacíficamente, el ave que creyó escuchar era nada menos que Ezekiel quien había encontrado un árbol para pasar la noche, a penas escuchó los aleteos, dirigió su vista rápidamente al origen, debido a su deteriorada visión, no notó a Perla de inmediato, solo alcanzó a notar la tonalidad azul de sus plumas mientras se alejaba, después de considerar un poco la situación, Ezekiel se decidió por seguir a esa ave que parecía ser su objetivo y si era el caso, acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Perla continuaba con su vuelo nocturno o mejor dicho terminaba con él, pues el sueño comenzaba a invadirla hasta el punto en el que tuvo que detenerse en una rama para recuperar energías y regresar a la clínica, se estuvo un rato en la rama disfrutando la selva por un momento más mientras que Ezekiel estaba cada vez más cerca pero debido a su mala visión, de alguna manera perdió a Perla de vista entre la oscuridad y los árboles.

"Debió ser mi imaginación" Pensó Ezekiel deteniéndose en una rama mirando a todas partes sin ver a la guacamaya en ningún lugar, duró así un tiempo hasta que se convenció de que no había visto a Perla quien había retomado el camino a la clínica, irónicamente iba rumbo a Ezekiel quien estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de siquiera extender las alas vio cómo Perla pasaba frente a él, Ezekiel se quedó congelado por un momento, mirando fijamente al ave asegurándose de que fuera Perla, en cuanto estuvo seguro articuló una pequeña aunque maliciosa sonrisa para luego salir volando detrás de Perla quien casi al instante se percató de los fuertes aleteos tras ella.

-¡Te encontré!- Gritó Ezekiel a punto de atrapar a Perla quien logró esquivarlo por muy poco.

-No esta vez- Dijo Perla para empezar a volar más rápida y un tanto desesperadamente con la furiosa ave persiguiéndola, para suerte de Perla, la noche, la selva y la mala visión de Ezekiel le daban ventaja y más oportunidad de perderlo.

-¡Detente de una vez y acabemos con esto!- Gritaba Ezekiel furioso chocando con casi todo frente a él.

-Vamos Perla piensa…- Se decía Perla a sí misma mientras observaba todo a su alrededor -¡Lo tengo!- Dijo Perla al ver un árbol bastante frondoso al cual sin dudar comenzó a volar con Ezekiel a unos pocos metros de ella, Perla volaba hábilmente entre las ramas del árbol mientras que Ezekiel chocaba con ellas, aunque eso no bastaba para detenerlo, llegó un punto en que las ramas grandes se acabaron dejando solo pequeñas con varias hojas, en ese punto Ezekiel tomó velocidad y comenzó a alcanzar a Perla, poco a poco Ezekiel se acercaba cada vez más, ya solo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Perla, pero entonces en un movimiento rápido Perla frenó su vuelo haciendo que Ezekiel la pasara de largo, a penas Ezekiel se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, regresó inmediatamente a buscar a Perla a quien obviamente no pudo encontrar.

-¡Te habrás salvado esta vez!...- Gritaba Ezekiel furioso -¡Pero ahora sé que estás viva…! ¡Y me encargaré de corregir eso!- Agregó Ezekiel para luego irse volando.

Perla por otra parte estaba escondida entre las ramas de los árboles con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba, Perla trataba de recobrar el aliento recargándose en una rama y con un ala en el pecho sintiendo latir fuertemente su corazón.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

* * *

**Espero el capítulo les haya gustado, gracias a mis lectores y a los seguidores de esta historia, hasta el siguiente capítulo :)**


	17. Esto no te va a gustar

**1:10 de la madrugada y les vengo a entregar el capítulo 17, si no subía esto no iba a poder dormir XD espero les guste**

* * *

Perla volaba de regreso a la clínica, estaba aturdida y aún seguía alterada por la reciente persecución, de cierta manera no podía creer haber logrado escapar de Ezekiel ilesa.

Al llegar a la clínica no estaba muy segura de que hacer, no sabía si contarle a Blu u olvidar lo ocurrido y ocultarse en la clínica un tiempo, todo era confusión para Perla. Discretamente entró por la ventana con la intención de no despertar a Blu, al entrar, lentamente caminó hasta el lugar de reposo de Blu, mas recibió una gran sorpresa al no encontrarle durmiendo.

-¿Perla?- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-Ah… ¡Blu!- Respondió Perla nerviosa –Yo am… yo…- Trataba de decir Perla mientras se daba la vuelta sin saber qué hacer cuando lo mirara a los ojos, mas en cuanto Perla se giró por completo tuvo una sorpresa aún mayor.

-¡Perla!- Repitió Blu abrazando a Perla.

-¿Blu?... E… ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Perla confundida y algo temerosa.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?... Me tenías preocupado, no dijiste nada, solo desperté y ya no estabas…- Dijo Blu sin dejar de abrazar a Perla.

-Lo… Lo siento Blu…- Se disculpó Perla correspondiendo el abrazo sin estar muy segura de contarle sobre Ezekiel.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Perla?- Volvió a preguntar Blu, separándose de Perla.

-Yo…- Dudaba Perla –Yo solo… Tenía problemas para dormir y salí un momento para despejarme un poco- Respondió Perla disimulando el nerviosismo con el que cargaba.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Cuestionó Blu confundido.

-Estabas dormido, no quise despertarte, además tienes que descansar- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Bueno… Supongo que tienes razón…- Asimiló Blu, aun con varias dudas sobre la extraña actitud de Perla.

-Regresemos a dormir- Dijo Perla dirigiéndose al cojín con Blu detrás de ella. Ya acomodados en el cojín no pasó mucho para que Blu volviera a dormir, Perla por otro lado se quedo despierta por más tiempo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en lo que podrías pasar, era peligroso para ambos el salir de la clínica, aunque le reconfortaba un poco el hecho de que Blu saldría hasta después de una semana, su mayor preocupación en ese momento era su propia vida.

A la mañana siguiente Perla nuevamente fue la primera en despertar, aunque sintiéndose cansada por la noche anterior, había pensado en salir para espabilarse por completo pero apenas se postró en la ventana, cambio de opinión al recordar a Ezekiel "Sería tentar a mi suerte" Pensó Perla regresando adentro, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Blu despertara, lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días Perla- Dijo Blu un poco confundido al ver a Perla bajando de la ventana.

-Oh… Buenos días Blu- Respondió Perla.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad.

-Sí… Todo bien- Respondió perla.

-¿No ibas a salir?- Cuestionó Blu poniéndose en pie.

-No, no… A cabo de regresar- Mintió Perla esperando que Blu lo creyera.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Blu sorprendido -¿Qué tanto dormí?- Se cuestionó Blu nuevamente, mirando el reloj de pared que había en la habitación.

-ha ha…- Rió Perla por la cara de Blu –Descuida tontito, yo desperté temprano- Volvió a mentir Perla.

-Bueno, eso es normal en ti- Dijo Blu sonriente, al parecer se estaba creyendo todo lo que Perla decía.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Preguntó Perla entusiasmada.

-¿Yo? Bueno… Creo que lo primero sería desayunar… Tulio ya no debe tardar, a menos que quieras algo de fuera- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-No, está bien, esperemos- Respondió Perla.

-E… ¿Enserio?- Cuestionó Blu confundido, naturalmente Perla prefiere comida de la selva.

-Sí, quiero estar contigo todo este día- Dijo perla abrazando fuertemente a Blu al mismo tiempo que ocultaba una cara de angustia.

-Está bien…- Asimiló Blu aun confundido por la actitud de Perla.

Unos minutos después Tulio entró en la habitación con algunas frutas en un tazón el cual dejó a lado de Blu y Perla, habiendo desayunado, el día siguió su curso normal, Blu y Perla tuvieron sus diversiones y conversaciones en la mañana, todo iba bien hasta que llegó el medio día.

-¿No vas a salir hoy Perla?- Preguntó Blu con curiosidad mientras escribía en una libreta.

-¿Eh? No… Ya salí en la mañana- Respondió Perla ligeramente nerviosa.

-Lo sé… Es solo que ayer también saliste a esta hora- Explicó Blu haciendo a un lado la libreta.

-Te dije que hoy estaría todo el día contigo ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Perla acercándose a Blu.

-Sí… Lo hiciste…- Respondió Blu algo distraído.

-Porque no me enseñas otra vez cómo escribir- Sugirió Perla acercando la libreta que Blu tenía hace un momento.

-E… Está bien- Accedió Blu aun con la mente en las nubes. Por todo el resto del día Blu y Perla hicieron de todo para pasar el tiempo hasta que cayó la noche y, aunque para Blu ese fue un buen día a lado de Perla, había algo que no cuadraba bien.

"¿Por qué no habrá querido salir? ¿Será a caso que se siente obligada a estar aquí conmigo?" Pensaba Blu mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño lo cual le estaba costando un poco de trabajo pues no dejaba de bombardearse a sí mismo con una y mil cuestiones sobre el comportamiento de Perla, era cierto que estaba actuando de manera extraña, pero Blu sospechaba del motivo incorrecto "Y si solo la estoy molestando…" Se preguntó Blu una vez más para luego dirigirle la mirada a Perla quien descansaba junto a él "¿En qué estoy pensando? Ella me ama, es por eso que se comporta así, después de lo que pasamos yo tampoco quiero volver a separarme de ella" Pensó Blu más alegre "Seguramente mañana querrá salir otra vez"

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-Buenos días dormilón- Despertó Perla a Blu.

-Buenos días Perla- Respondió Blu sonriente

-Bien ¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó Perla sacando por completo de lugar a Blu.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Ya sabes, para pasar el día- Respondió Perla.

-Bueno… Después de desayunar… Hagamos lo que tú quieras- Respondió Blu esperando que Perla quisiera salir de la clínica.

-Bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo- Respondió Perla.

-Claro… Claro- Dijo Blu algo desalentado "Descuida, seguramente querrá salir más tarde" Pensó Blu volviendo a animarse.

"No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener esto" Pensaba Perla angustiada.

El día pasó y Perla no salió, haciendo que Blu sospechara cada vez más aunque no de la causa correcta, Perla repitió esta conducta durante los siguientes 6 días, Blu estaba cada vez más preocupado hasta el punto en el que comenzó a sentirse culpable por el hecho de que Perla no quisiera salir de la clínica, más que preocupación, Blu sabía que Perla no la pasaba tan bien como él.

Dejando de lado el problema de Perla por un momento. En esos 6 días Blu ya estaba prácticamente recuperado, ya podía volar y carecía de molestias en el cuerpo, como última parte de la "Terapia" de Tulio, pondría a Blu en el hábitat artificial el último día para asegurarse de que estuviera en buenas condiciones para ser liberado junto con Perla al día siguiente, este hecho reconfortó a Blu, pues al fin Perla saldría de la clínica junto con él, mas sentía que en ese último día en la clínica, debía hablar con Perla, lo que él no sabía era que Perla también iba a hablar con él.

Ya estando en el hábitat Blu y Perla volaban por todas partes separados uno del otro por dos razones, una: necesitaban algo de espacio para estirar las alas y aclimatarse de nuevo al vuelo dos: ninguno sabía que decirle al otro.

"Bueno… Blu ya está mejor y ya pasó una semana desde ese incidente… Tengo que contárselo… Solo espero que no tome a mal el hecho de que no se lo dije antes…" Pensaba Perla nerviosa.

"Definitivamente tengo que agradecerle por lo que hizo… No me dejó ni un solo día… Pero no quiero que vuelva a hacer algo así… No quiero que por mí pierda su libertad" Pensaba Blu con un ligero sentimiento de culpa, después de unos minutos más de vuelo individual, ambos se juntaron en uno de los árboles para poder hablar aunque apenas se encontraron el silencio se apoderó de la atmosfera.

-P… Parece que te sientes mejor…- Dijo Perla rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

-Sí, sí… Y mañana nos iremos…- Dijo Blu desviando la mirada. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar, pero después de un breve tiempo, Blu reunió coraje y habló.

-Perla… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Blu en un tono un poco más serio.

-Ah… ¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Perla nerviosa.

-Sí… Es sobre tu actitud en esta última semana…- Explicaba Blu –En estos días has evitado salir y has estado actuando de una manera muy extraña y…-

"Lo sabía, sabía que estaba sospechando… No puedo creer lo mala que soy mintiendo… Bueno… Tendré que pedirle una disculpa después de esto…" Pensó Perla antes de interrumpir a Blu.

-No sigas Blu… Lo siento, es solo que… Tenía miedo- Explicaba Perla desviando la mirada.

-¿Miedo de qué?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Estabas muy mal y necesitabas descansar… Tenía miedo de que te sintieras peor si te enterabas de Ezekiel y…- Al escuchar esto Blu simplemente se quedó petrificado.

-¡Que Ezekiel! ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Blu atónito.

-N… ¿No lo sabías?- Preguntó Perla sorprendida.

-No tenía ni idea…- Respondió Blu tratando de asimilar la situación.

-Bueno… De igual manera te lo iba a contar pero… Esto no te va a gustar-

* * *

**Fue corto lo sé, pero lo que sigue tenía que dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado y perdón por tardar y después de considerarlo decidí etiquetar la historia como aventura y drama XD**


End file.
